Broken Bella
by raro83
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks, she has had some terrible experiences. Can she move past them, can she let down her guard and find love and forgiveness? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 OLD FRIENDD AND MY OLD HOME.**

Bella's POV

I had lived in a small town called forks for 7 years with my twin sister Hailey, well that was before my mum left my dad because she couldn't stand to live in a small town anymore. She wanted bigger and better things as she put it. Hailey got to stay with dad and I got to go live with mum, not that, that really bothered me I was always more of a mummy little girl and Hailey was more of a daddy's little girl. So they thought it would be best that way and then we could visit each other over the years. About 5 years ago mum met this minor league baseball player named Phil who lived in Phoenix, and about 3 years ago they got married. He was much younger then her, but he made her happy.

My time with mum had made me grow up much more quickly then I should have had to. I basically became the mum. I cooked and cleaned and made sure we went shopping and she had fuel for her car because my mum can be very forgetful. Mum was a kindergarten teacher and we never had much money but she always did her best. She was young at heart, which is why I think she liked Phil so much.

When they first got married everything was great. Phil played baseball and mum went to all the home games and a few of the away games when she could between me and work. After a year had passed Phil got a contract with one of the teams and it was enough money that mum decided to quit her job to spend more time with me and Phil. It was around this time things got uncomfortable for me in the house. I was now 15 and had blossomed as Phil put it. I kept everything that had happened between Phil and me a secret from my mum, Hailey and even dad. I didn't want people knowing and thinking it was my fault. I knew it was my fault, he always said it was my fault. So after 2 years I had to get out of the house. I used the reason that I knew mum wanted to spend more time travelling with Phil, and that I was a big girl and could go back and live with dad for the last year and a half of school. Mum did in the end accept and said if I ever needed her I should call and come home straight away and she would be there for me. I knew she would, but I also knew I would never take her up on this offer.

So while I was packing I was thinking back to the friends I had left when my parents had separated. I hadn't seen them since my parents separated they were never home when I came to visit, which wasn't very long because I didn't like all the rain and green of Forks.

I had been best friends with the family that lived next door. They were Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen. Emmett was a year older then me, Edward and I were the same age and Alice was 1 year younger. Emmett had black short curly hair and green-brown eyes. He was chubby last time I saw him but tall as well. He was like a big teddy bear. He was my Emmy-bear.

Edward and I had been close. We were best friends. He had bronze colored hair that always seemed to be falling into his eyes. He had green emerald eyes that you seemed to be able to get lost in. His window and mine faced each other and we use to write messages on paper and flash them at each other when he couldn't sleep.

Alice, Hailey and I were great friends though. She had this energy that was infectious. I use to call her pixie because she reminded me of a pixie in a movie we watched. Alice was a short petite girl, with spiky black hair and hazel gold colored eyes that seemed to sparkle when ever she got really excited.

Their parents were like my second parents. Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle was a doctor and Esme was an interior decorator. They had adopted Edward, when he was about 2 years old. His parents were Esme's sister and her partner. They died in a car accident and left Edward orphaned and Esme being the big hearted person she was, took him in straight away and a few years later they adopted him. I loved going over to their house, there house was huge and gorgeous. I even had a room there that I shared with Hailey for us to stay whenever we wanted a sleepover. Which, with Alice was nearly every weekend, but I always loved it.

Now I was moving back. I was moving back to live with my dad and Hailey. I couldn't stay with mum and Phil anymore. I couldn't be in that house anymore. I hated it there, but I couldn't tell anyone that. My dad was the chief of police, and it would ruin my and Phil's relationship and I knew it was all my fault. So I closed myself off from everyone and everything. Well not quite everyone Hailey and I had this ability that we could talk to each other in our minds. We always knew what each other was feeling, and when we would need each others help. We were we always together in some way I suppose, but even I had managed to shut down my feeling so she wouldn't always be able to feel me. I kept it all hidden from her, I didn't want anyone to know what had happened. I wasn't ever going to find love I didn't deserve it.

The plane touched down at the airport and I walked off the plane knowing that dad and Hailey would be waiting in the terminal to pick me up. I had to compose myself before I walked through the doors, I didn't want either of them to realise my problems, that I was fleeing mum and Phil.

I walked into the terminal and saw dad and Hailey standing side by side. Hailey was bouncing up and down almost in the spot. She was clearly excited that I was coming home. Dad just stood there looking stoic as always. He was never one to talk about or show his feelings, he and I were alike, where as Hailey and mum were more alike. They were both a flighty and both could be a little hyperactive. I loved them though.

As soon as Hailey spotted me she ran at me, I knew I had to steady myself because otherwise I was going to end up on the floor squashed under Hailey. Dad stayed and waited for me to get to him but I knew it was going to take a few moments until Hailey finished attacking me. Hailey almost pounced on me, pulling me into a big huge hug. "Bells I have missed you so much. Bells, Bells, Bells." Hailey said squeezing me into tight hug. "Hails… can't… breathe." I only just managed to get out. Hailey and I were almost complete opposites. He had the same hair and eye color, but she was taller then I was and she had more curves. I was about 4" shorter then her and had a small frame and lacked in curves I was also clumsy and she was as graceful as a dancer, but she preferred sport and I hated it. But I loved that we were different.

Once Hailey had finally let me go we walked back over to where dad was waiting. "Hey Bells, you look good, how was your flight?" He asked gentle pulling me into a weird hug. "Hi Dad, the flight was okay and I am good. You look good yourself." I replied. There was no more conversation between the two of us. But we didn't need it. I could see that he was happy that I had come home to live with them, and that he had missed me a lot in the past few years I had not come to visit claiming that I was too busy. But that wasn't it, I just could never tell anyone the real reason was Phil.

Hailey and I talked all the way home. She told me all about what she was doing at school and how the Cullens's were going. She asked me about high school in Phoenix and what my friends were like. I told her that I hadn't really made any friends, most of the people ignored me because I was different, I preferred to read and spending my time not partying.

We arrived home and dad helped me take my stuff upstairs to unpack. Hailey said she had to go, she was going out and asked if I wanted to tag along. I told her I was going to pass telling her I was tired after my flight and that I just wanted to unpack and the crash. I was glad she didn't push me on that fact. I wished her a good night and told her we could spend more time together tomorrow before I started school the following day. I was transferring half way through the school year. I wasn't looking forward to my first day of school, but at least Hailey was going to be there with me.

Alice's POV

I had just found out that Bella was moving back in next door. I was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. I hadn't seen her for years but I knew that we were still going to be great friends. I had missed her so much when she left with her mum. She was my best friend, well her and Hailey, and I was so sad to be losing my best friend. When Hailey had told me she was moving back I spent the week before she was due arrive bouncing up and down in excitement. Hailey thought my response was funny and kept laughing at me all the time.

I raced down stairs the day she was due to arrive. "Edward, Emmett guess what? Guess what?" I was bouncing up and down in front of them. "What Alice?" they groaned at me together. "Bella is moving back today. Yeah! My best friend is moving back home." I said still bouncing up ad down in the spot, I was so excited. "Oh, and guess what else? We are all going out tonight with Hailey, hopefully Bella will be with her. I have this feeling that Bella won't be there though but we are all still going. You guys have to come, Hailey and I have decided. Hailey will be here as soon as she can after they arrive home from the airport, so you better be ready to go as soon as she gets here." I told them. They were coming whether they liked it or not. "I have also laid out clothes for you to wear tonight to make a good impression if Bella decides to come." I finished still bouncing up and down in excitement. We weren't going anywhere really flash, just an underage bar that was in Port Angeles.

Hailey came over a few hours later, without Bella. Sigh, I was really hoping she would come. "Hey Hails, where's Bella?" "Bells said she was tired after her flight and that she just wanted to unpack and go to bed. But the truth is Alice I think that there is something else up. I don't know what it is. But I know something else is up with her, she has changed. She is not the happy person I remember, everything seems like a front, like she is hiding some deep dark pain." Hailey told me concern flooding her features. "But your bond I thought you could sense her emotions and know what she is feeling, even talk to her telepathically." I replied. "We can, I can, but I think that somehow she has managed to find a way to block out emotions that she doesn't want me to sense. So that she doesn't want me to worry. But I can tell by looking at her Alice something is up, something is up with my twin and I'm worried about her." Hailey really did look worried about Bella. I knew they were close even though they lived miles apart. I couldn't believe Bella was able to block out emotions from Hailey. That was a new development. I was the only person that knew about Bella's and Hailey's bond. I knew it was a twin thing. So I decided it was best to try and calm Hailey's fears. "Don't worry Hails we will get to the bottom of this. Bella will tell us when she is ready. We will get her to tell us eventually. I know we will, we always did as kids. So don't worry. We will get through this together like we use to." I heard the boys coming downstairs so I decided it was best to stop our conversation before we were overheard.

"Hi boys." Hailey called out as they made their way down the stairs. "Where is Mi Bella?" Emmett asked. "She said she was tired after the flight and just wanted to unpack and then call it a night. Bells and I are going to be catching up tomorrow so maybe you can come over sometime and visit." Hailey replied. Emmett and Edward had big grins on their faces after that and it cause Hailey and I to laugh. "Come on boys let's go and have a good night. I'm sure that Emmett can't wait to see Rose." I chuckled. And with that we all raced out to the car to have a good night.

Bella's POV  
Hailey had gone out and Dad was down stairs watching some game on the television, I think it was baseball. I had packed everything away and knew that I would have to go shopping soon and get some more winter supplies the weather here was very different to that in Phoenix. I went to the bathroom and showered and got ready for bed. It hadn't really been a long day, but it had been long enough for me. I had finally escaped. I had finally gotten away and my mum would never have to know and she could go on being happy and I could just go on.

I walked back into my room, put the dirty clothes into my laundry hamper and curled up in my bed. I lay there thinking about everything that had happened before I had left how I was best friends with Alice and Edward. There use to be nothing that I kept hidden from them of Hailey but I knew that I would never be able to tell them what had happened in Phoenix with Phil. It was all my fault and I knew they would blame me also. With that thought I cried myself to sleep. My dreams were terrorized with those memories, and how I would never find love and that I would end up alone for all time.

I woke early the next morning and went downstairs to organise breakfast. I hunted in the fridge and found everything to make bacon and eggs. I decided to make scrambled eggs with cheese and chives because they were my favorite. Dad came down a few minutes later just as I was finishing cooking everything. "Mmm… That smells good Bells, but you didn't have to cook." "It's okay Dad. I woke up early and I was hungry so I just figured I cook enough for everyone. Should I wake Hailey?" I asked dad. "Mmm… She might not be happy if she misses this breakfast you made us. It tastes damn good too." He replied already having seated himself at the table and helping himself to the breakfast I had cooked. "Okay dad. I'll just go and get her." With that I headed off to Hailey's room to wake her for breakfast.

"Hailey, Hailey, HAILEY." I said as I shook her shoulders. "Hailey wake up sleepy head, I've mad breakfast." I said still shaking her by the shoulders. In my mind I was screaming at her. _Hailey get your lazy butt out of bed now. Breakfast is cooked and ready and if you want any get your butt out of bed now._ I knew she heard every word I said in my mind. I walked away still yelling at her in my mind. I was hungry and I wanted to get back to breakfast before it got cold or dad ate it all. I was glad that when I got back to the kitchen table there was still some left and to my greater satisfaction it was still warm.

Bella mind talking is in _italics_. Hailey mind talking is _italics underlined_.

I sat down at the table and helped myself to breakfast. In my mind in was chastising Hailey and stirring her about how good my breakfast was that I cooked. I was sending her my feelings of how good it tasted. I was also mentally laughing because I knew that this was annoying her because she really did not want to get out of bed. About 5 minutes later I could hear her talking to me in my mind. _Bells that was not nice. It's the weekend Bells you are meant to sleep in on the weekend. Just because you stayed home last night does not mean we are all bright eyed and bushy tailed first thing in the morning, and to top it off you have to tease me with how good breakfast is just to get me up. Now come on sis, that's not very nice.__ Sounds like someone isn't a morning person, and sorry about last night but I was tired it had been a long day and the flight wasn't the best, turbulence. Now hurry your butt up and come and get some breakfast. _About 5 minutes later she finally appeared at the table. "Well good morning Sunshine. Come and have some of this yummy breakfast I cooked for us. It really does taste good." I said to her. Hailey just sat down and helped herself to some eggs and bacon then walked over to the microwave to heat it up, because now it was stone cold. While she was waiting Hails said to me. "Hey Bells, we might be having a few visitors over later today. I'm sure you remember Emmett, Edward and Alice. They were sad they missed you last night, especially Alice. So they said they might come by today." Great I thought silently to myself, there goes the day I had planned. "But Hails I was planning a sisterly bonding day. You and me shopping. I need some more winter clothes, I don't have very much seeing as how it is so much colder here the Phoenix." Hailey was sitting down by now eating breakfast. Hailey sat there quietly for a few moments before she replied. "How about me make it a girl's day and invite Alice. She really did miss you last night, she has missed her best friend for years now Bella. So what about it?" "Okay, sounds like a great idea. I have missed Alice also. How about you finish up call her about it then we will get going in say an hour?" I asked. I was responded to with a head nod because she was eating again. In my mind she said. _Okay Bella, but I think you should call and invite her. You know there house number, go on call her while I finish breakfast then we can get ready together and all head out to the mall. We will have to go to Port Angeles, there is no where to shop around here. Go call Alice._ I nodded to my sister and went over to the phone to call Alice.

Edward is RED, Bella is BLUE, Alice is GREEN for convo on phone.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Hello, Cullen residence Edward speaking. Hi Edward, its Bella. Can I talk to Alice please. Oh, hey Bella. Hang on. ALICE! Great he just called out to her. How is it going? How was your flight? I am okay, flight wasn't too bad, and we got a bit of turbulence. Sorry about last night I didn't know you all had plans, I was just wiped after my day. Hey that's okay. We all have those days. "What did you want Edward?" I heard Alice in the background. "Bella is on the phone for you." He said in reply to Alice. Hey Bella, here's Alice. Nice to talk to you maybe we can catch up later. Bye. Bye Edward. I waited for the phone to be handed over. Hey Bella, how's it going? What can I do for you? Hey Alice, I'm good. But I was ringing to ask if you wanted to come on a girl's day with me and Hailey. I need to go shopping to get some new clothes. I don't have a lot of winter stuff, never really needed it in Phoenix. So do you want to come? YES! Alice squealed down the phone. I would love to spend the day with you guys. I have really missed you Bella. And I have excellent taste when it comes to shopping. So we won't have any troubles there. I could hear the excitement in her voice and I practically envisioned her literately bouncing up and down in the spot. I knew she love fashion, she had even we kids. Okay Alice. Be here in an hour and we will leave then. Tell the boys our plans for the day please so they don't come over while we are out. Okay Bella, see you in an hour. Bye. Bye. And with that I hung up the phone. Now I was worried with what I had gotten myself into.

I headed back upstairs to my room to get organised for the day shopping. Hailey came in about 10 minutes later and decided to help me get ready. What I should be wearing, my make-up everything. I hated wearing make-up and argued with her on many points. But she kept it plain and simple on me, all neutral colours with just a hint of mascara. Hailey on the other hand, had smokey looking eyes, with eyeliner and mascara, blush and a bright pink gloss. She looked stunning. We headed back downstairs once we were ready and waited for Alice.

We made it Port Angeles and spent an eventful day shopping. Hailey and Alice practically dragging me in and out of every clothing and shoe store. I wanted to go to the bookshop and eventually they gave in and headed to the shoe shop next door while I went in search of some more books to add to my collection. I loved reading, in the past few years it really had become my escape from reality. I needed it, a break from life. After many hours and many more shops later, I now had a much bigger wardrobe and Alice and Hailey had even picked up some new additions to their as well. I was all ready for the next day, my first day at Forks High.

We headed home. On the way we stopped to get take out. It was going to be just Hailey, Dad and me for tea. But that was okay. Alice said she would be over in the morning for a ride to school with us. I just hoped my baby would be here tomorrow before then. I wanted to drive to school. I had a lot of money because of my step-nanna. She was Phil's mum and I loved her. She left me a lot of money in a trust fund which sent me regular payments while I was at school and would be all mine once turned 18. She had even brought me my baby as a 16th birthday present. It was a baby blue Mercedes Benz E class coupe. Nanna had somehow managed to get it for me before it was released. I have no idea how she managed it, but I loved my car.

When we got home, Hailey and Alice helped me cart all my bags to my room. Once we had finished that Alice raced home and Hailey, Dad and I sat down to tea. It was still fairly early. 6.30pm. an hour later there was a knock at the front door. Hailey jumped up and raced to answer it, I think she was hoping it was for her, and that it was the Cullens'. "Bella door." Hailey called out to me. I got up and walked to the door. I saw a man standing in the door, he was from some transport company. I looked past him to see my baby sitting on the back of the truck. "Are you Isabella Swan?" The man asked me. "Yes, I am Isabella." I replied. "Here please sigh this." He handed me a clipboard and I signed where he indicated. He took the clipboard back and handed me a copy of the paperwork I had just signed. He walked back to the truck and I walked outside to watch them unload my baby. I was so excited. I would be able to drive my baby to school tomorrow. I was internally squealing and jumping up and down for joy.

Bella's Baby (except hers is baby blue)

_Is that yours Bells? _Came the question in my mind. _Yep. That's my baby. I'm so excited that it got here before school tomorrow. I'm driving. _I replied in my mind to Hailey. _Cool. Nice car. _Was her reply. I could tell she was just a little jealous. She never got anything from Nanna, and I always felt bad about that. But I had spent all my free time with her when she was sick and a lot of it before then. She only lived a block away from mum and Phil's. I loved her very much. I think that was why I was so spoilt. Phil didn't even get what she gave me, and he was her on son. _Hails you aren't jealous are you? _I asked her. I got no reply from her. _Hails I love you. I'll let you drive it sometime okay. I'm sorry Nanna didn't give you as much as she gave me. I'm sorry. I know you like Nanna very much, but please don't blame me. I love you, just as I loved her. __It's okay Bells. I know she loved you very much and that you two spent a lot of time together. I'm sorry I was jealous, and as long as I get to drive it too I am okay with you having that car. Can we take it to school tomorrow?__ Hell yes we are taking it to school tomorrow. You, me and Alice, it will be cool us turning up to school in it don't you think? __Hell yes Bells. That car is only been released not that long ago. How long have you had it?__ I have had my baby for about 10 months now. I got it for my 16__th__ birthday. Okay now my baby is unloaded, what do you say we get ready for bed and organised for tomorrow? I am so anxious over starting a new school half way through the year. I don't think I will get a wink of sleep tonight. I need to go and unwind. Maybe I will unpack our shopping then read. That should help me relax. Night Hails. __Bells I'll give you a hand to unpack your shopping okay. Then I guess we should call it a night. We have spent the whole day out, and don't worry about school tomorrow, you have me and Alice. The boys will be there too. _

With that we both walked back upstairs. Hails disappeared into her room first then came into mine. Here Bells, I got you a welcome home present while we were out shopping today. I hope you like it. Like it, I loved it I thought. Hails had gotten me a beautiful ceramic fairy. As a little kid I had always loved fairies and it seemed Hailey had remembered that. "Hails its beautiful. I can't believe you remembered how much I like fairies. But I have a surprise for you to." I handed her the box. I waited while she opened it, waiting to see the expression on her face. I could tell that she loved her present as much as I had loved mine. I had gotten Hails a mermaid figurine. Mermaids were her favourite when we were kids. I knew our gifts were only figurines of things that we loved together as children but they were the perfect reminder of our past together.

Bella's fairy, the Hailey's mermaid figurines.

Hailey helped me finishing unpacking. Once it was all put away and Hailey had helped me pick out a outfit for tomorrow. I decided that it was time we called it a night. "Okay Hails, we need to call it a night. We have school in the morning and we need sleep. I really like the fairy, thanks sis. I hope you like the mermaid. When I saw it I thought of you straight away." I said to my sister as I yawned slightly. "I think you're right Bells. I love the mermaid. It is brilliant, thank you so much sis. When I saw that fairy she reminded me of you. Well goodnight Bells. See you in the morning." Hailey said to me yawning also. "Night sis." I replied as she walked out my bedroom door. I changed and climbed into bed waiting for the blackness to take me into a dreamless state.

I woke only a few hours later screaming. I had a nightmare where I was back in Phoenix and I was trapped there. I hadn't escaped and got away to my dad's. Phil was there and he wouldn't let me go. Oh my god. I couldn't believe the dream. It had been so real. I looked around the room and realised it had only been a dream. I saw the fairy that Hails had given me just a few hours ago. I relaxed slightly, but that didn't stop the tears from failing. I was shaking uncontrollably, so I curled up into a ball gripping my pillow as tightly as possible and cried my eyes out, thinking of everything I had escaped. Thinking of how much my Dad and Hailey loved me and how I could count on them, but how could I tell them?

I thought - I will never tell them. I will never tell anyone. They will blame me for it. It is all my fault after all, everything is all my fault. I will just have to keep up the facade that I had been living with for the last two years. I don't have a choice. If they found out, if anyone found out they wouldn't love me anymore, they would all hate me and blame me for everything that happened. I can't have that. I know I don't deserve to be loved but I don't want them to hate me either. I need them. I need Dad and Hailey. I won't say a word.

I continued to cry until my tears ran dry. I decided that would be the last night I cried over what had happened and how I would never tell another person. I knew I would just keep up the happy facade and end up alone. I could handle that. With that I went back to sleep and didn't dream another dream for the rest of the night, until I woke the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**.: to all those who want to see the pictures of Bella's car and the figurines pm me with your email addy and I'll send them to you. Bec.

**CHAPTER 2. NEW SCHOOL.**

Bella's POV

I woke the next morning early, I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep because of the noise of the rain. I was never going to get used to that, it was so loud against my window. But I had to get up, I had to go to school today. I was so nervous which wasn't a good thing for me, it just made me clumsier. I got up and went to the bathroom to shower before getting ready for school. I wasn't in the mood today for a lot of primping or anything so I just left my hair down to dry naturally and put the tiniest amount of make-up to hide the dark circles I had under my eyes from the lack of sleep last night. Once all that was done and I was dressed I went down to the kitchen to make myself breakfast, I was just going to have something quick like cereal or fruit.

I waited for Hailey to come down. I knew we had to leave early as I had to get to the office before homeroom was suppose to start. Five minutes later and Hailey still had not come down. _Hailey get your lazy butt up now or I am leaving without you. We have fifteen minutes until I have to leave to get my schedule for school. I swear if you are not ready to go by then you can find your own way to school, and you won't be driving my baby home._ I knew I had her attention then. I heard movement coming from her room then. _Bella that isn't very nice leaving you're sister at home. How am I supposed to get to school then?__ The same way you used to get to school before I moved here. _I knew I wasn't being nice to my sister, but she was going to make me late for school and I was already nervous without adding being late to that list.

Knock. Knock. I raced to the door to see Alice waiting. I remembered we were giving her ride today. "Hey Bells, where is Hails? And how on earth are we getting to school today?" Alice queried me. "I have a car, we are taking that. Why do you ask Ali?" "Because Hails never drove, she used to get a ride from either me or my brothers all the time." Alice explained. Then she realised Hailey wasn't down here with us she asked, "Where is she by the way?" "She is still getting ready Ali. She is taking her damn time though." I walked over to the stairs. "Hailey get your butt down here now. We need to leave." I yelled up the stairs to her. "I'm coming, I'll be down in two secs." _You better hurry up sis there is not eating in my car. It is spotless and that is how I intend to keep it. Now hurry up, I don't want to be late. __Bells I know you are nervous, but you are going to be fine I promise you. Me and Ali are going to be there so you don't have anything to worry about. Relax._ Then Hailey finally made her appearance downstairs.

"Hey Bells you look great, even if I do say so myself." Hailey joked to me. I knew she was say it because she had picked out the clothes I was wearing today. "You do look good Bella. We did a good job yesterday didn't we Hailey." Alice agreed. "Gee thanks guys. I am feeling the love here today. I don't need you guys choosing my clothes for me, I have been able to choose my own clothes for years thank you." With that I stormed outside to the garage to get my car. I backed out and pulled up outside the house waiting for them.

I honked the horn, I was getting impatient, I really wanted to get to school early and get my schedule. Alice and Hailey came out of the house only a few moments later. I heard Alice squeal when she saw my car. "Shot gun" she yelled only a minute later. I laughed when I saw the look on Hailey's face. "Bella, where did you get this car, how did you get this car it is only just available and you have to order it." Alice said to me, as she was bouncing up and down in the front seat. "Well my Nanna gave it to me for my 16th birthday. She pulled a few strings to get it for me before it was released." I replied as I pulled out and headed in the direction of school. Alice played with the radio looking for a good station. I hadn't programmed any in for this area they were all stations for Phoenix. "Alice if you find a good station program it in for me." "Okay Bells. Hey does this car have a i-pod jack in it?" Ali asked. "Yep here." I replied and opened the center console to wear the jack was located. "Cool. Bells can I plug my i-pod in?" "Sure Ali. Plug it in and lets here what music you like." I replied. I knew she would have a lot of the latest music on it. She was one of those people who always to keep up to date with everything.

We made it to school with plenty of time for me to get my schedule and catch up with everyone. When we pulled into the parking lot I parked beside a nice looking Volvo. I quickly looked around and I could see all the students that were there immediately turn and look at my car, I could see the looks they were giving my car as they tried to figure out who was inside. –Lucky for me Nanna had got really dark tint so no one could see inside-. I looked around the parking lot before I got out and noticed that the most of the cars in the lot were old and a little run down. The only nice cars were the Volvo I was parked beside and a red BMW convertible, which was parked the other side of the Volvo. I climbed out and tried to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at me. I followed Hailey and Alice over to the BMW and noticed Emmett and Edward standing beside it with a gorgeous looking blonde girl and a blonde haired guy who looked to be her brother or something.

Emmett noticed me walking over to them, he nudged Edward in the arm and pointed over to us. They charged at me, Emmett pulling me up into a big bear hug. "Em, … I … can't … breathe." I finally managed to get out between pants. "Sorry Bells." Emmett said setting me back on my feet. Edward pushed Emmett out of the way then and came over to embrace me as well. "Hey Bells, it is good to see you finally, I might add." Edward said reaching down and grabbing my hand. "Come on over here and let us introduce you to Emmett's girlfriend and her brother." Edward dragged me back over to where the two blondes were standing along with Alice and Hailey.

"Bella this is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and this is Jasper, Rose's cousin." Edward said as he motioned between them. "Jasper, Rosalie this is Isabella, she is Hailey's twin and just moved back to live with her dad." Edward said as he continued the introductions. "Hi Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you. And please just call me Rose." Rosalie said to me politely as she extended her hand towards me. "Hi Rose, it's nice to meet you to. Please just call me Bella." I replied as I extended my hand to shake hers. I was surprise when instead of shaking it she pulled me into a small one armed hug. It only lasted about a second before she let me go again. I sensed that she was trying to be friendly, but that she was as uncomfortable about it as I was. Next I turned towards Jasper to say hello to him. "Hi Jasper, it's nice to meet you." I said as I extended my hand out towards him. "Hi." Was all I got in reply, with the briefest of handshakes. I was confused by this, I didn't know what I had done for him to be so short with me. "Hailey want to walk me to the office to get my timetable?" I asked turning my focus to my sister. "Sure Bells, I'll take you. Catch you guys later." Hailey said as she walked over to me, linking my arm through hers. "Yeah, bye everyone." I called over my shoulder as Hailey was towing me away to the office.

Once we were out of ear shot I asked Hailey, "Hails, what is Jasper's deal? It didn't seem as if he liked me very much. Did I do something?" "No Bells, sorry Jasper is like that with pretty much everyone. Rose's parents adopted him about 10 years ago. He has been through a lot before they did. But it is not something that she will talk about. Rose says it is his story and when he is ready he will tell us. I don't think Rose really knows his story though either, he doesn't talk to anyone about it. I just know that whatever it is caused him the few scars you can see." Hailey explained to me. While she was explaining this I thought about the abuse I had been through the last few years, and how I made an effort to put up a façade so that no one knew the pain I was really in. I knew that was how it was going to stay, and nothing was going to change that. "Okay, thanks for that Hails, I know now not to take it personally." I said to her as we were about to enter the office.

Once inside the office I walked up to the counter and explained to the elderly receptionist who I was and that I was here to collect my schedule. She handed it to me along with a map of the school and told me to enjoy my day. I looked down at it. The day was separated into 6 periods. I looked down at the classes Dad and Hailey had signed me up for they were English, Gym – which was compulsory unfortunately for me- , Advanced Biology, Advanced Mathematics, Music, Chemistry, Psychology and History. I also had homeroom every morning. I looked down at my timetable to see what classes I had today. First double English, and then double Gym, lunch then Advanced Mathematics finishing the day with history. Hailey was looking over my shoulder at my schedule. "Hey Bells, this is cool we have homeroom together and Gym today. Hey you're taking a lot of advanced classes. Pity we are only going to have gym together. Well let's go meet the guys outside before we have to head to homeroom." "Sure Hailey. Let's go." I said to her lacking any enthusiasm. She grabbed me by the hand and headed to the front of the school.

We arrived at the entrance to the school just as everyone else did. They asked me what classes I had for the day and I explained my schedule, "I have double English, gym, then after lunch I have advanced maths and history. But I am also taking music, chemistry, psychology and advanced bio'. So I know I have homeroom and gym with Hailey, do I have any of my other classes with you guys?" "Hey can I have a look at your schedule Bella?" Edward asked me. I nodded and handed it over to him. "Well it looks like you have music and biol' with me. I'm pretty sure you have English and history with Jasper, doesn't she Jasper?" Edward replied to me as he showed my schedule to Jasper. "Yeah, I'm in those and maths." Jasper replied to Edward and me. Just as Jasper finished speaking we heard the first bell ring. "Cool thanks guys. Well I guess we better be heading to homeroom. Come on Hails show me where to go." I said as I walked over to her and hooking my arm in hers like she did with me earlier.

We walked to homeroom together. I could feel some weird feelings coming from Hailey. _Hails what's the matter and don't try to hide it I can feel it. __Bells it's nothing really.__ Sure sis, it's nothing. You do know I am a little more connected to your feelings then you are mine. I know something is up so just tell me. I promise I won't laugh or judge you or anything, I just don't like the feelings you are feeling. I would almost say they are jealously and anger. But why? I thought we got over the car? __It's not the car, I promise you. I am fine about you having that car, besides you said I could drive it right? So can I drive home?__ Yes I said you could drive it, but I am not going to let you until you tell me what is going on. So spill._ We were sitting in homeroom by now. "Here." I heard Hailey say. "Present." I responded to when I heard my name being called next. Thank god the teacher didn't make me get up and introduce myself. _Fine, you are cheating to by the way. It is not fair to use your car to get information out of me. Bells I like Edward. I really, really like him. But he doesn't know and since he heard that you were coming back, you were all he would talk about. I think he likes you, and I mean really likes._ I rolled my eyes at my dear sister. _Hails don't worry I don't like Edward anymore then just as friend. I promise you that. I don't think he likes me like that but if he tries to make any kind of advance I promise you that nothing will happen ever. He is just a friend. Maybe he has been talking to me a lot because we were close when we were kids remember. The two of us were always in some kind of trouble. I'm not interested in him or anyone for that matter and I don't see that changing anytime soon, okay? _Hailey nodded at me, and her feelings calmed down. I felt much better then. I knew why I was so much more tied to her emotions then she was mine and that was because once everything with Phil had started happening I learnt to form a block and to access her emotions better to see if she was feeling what I was feeling. The bell rang to signal it was time to head to class. Hailey pointed me in the right direction before she skipped off to her first class which happened to be basic maths.

I walked into English before most of the class and the teacher. So I took a seat in the back of the class room, trying to hide myself from everyone looking at the new kid. I sat their quietly using my long hair as a shield to hide myself behind. I knew that they were all still looking at me, the new kid, but I thought if I used my hair as a screen I would be able to ignore them better. I didn't like being the center of attention, but around my friends I was less shy but still as clumsy as ever. Jasper walked in a few moments later, when he spotted me he walked over and sat down beside me. I acknowledge his presence with a nod of my head, while I kept my face turned down and the screen of hair there. Then the teacher walked in and called the class to attention. Mr. Edison, informed the class that we were going to be working on poetry, we were to find poems that meant something to us, to try and interrupt some that he had chosen, as well as trying to write one. We were set to look at all different types of poetry. I thought that this was going to be an interesting assignment. We were given a week and a half to complete it. In that time we would be looking at the varieties of poems. Mr. Edison had many poetry books with him for us to look at. So that was how I spent the class, reading poetry trying to find something I connected to, and trying to come up ideas for my own poem.

Gym was bad to say the least, but at least Hailey was there. We were playing volleyball, and considering my lack of hand eye co-ordination I knew I was going to get hurt. I ended up falling down about half a dozen times. The opposing team realized I was the weakest link so they continually tried hitting the ball at me. But Hailey was always there to help. I was glad that none of the teacher made me stand in front of the class and do the embarrassing new kid speech. Finally gym was over and I went with Hailey to the change room, to change before heading off for lunch. There were comments being thrown around in the locker room about the difference between me and Hailey, a few of the girls were even laughing out right at my lack of co-ordination. _Bells don't listen to them. I love you, I love that we are not the same and nearly completely opposite.__ Hailey, I can't even walk across a flat floor without finding something to trip on. Please stop. I am fine I know I am clumsy I have come to terms with that._ I ignored my sister's comments, I always felt out of place and even more so now. I put on my happy face and walked out and headed to lunch with my arm linked with Hailey's.

At lunch Hailey dragged me to the lunch line, she picked out pizza and chips and I got a salad, but both of us grabbed a coke. That was one thing we both always loved. Then I followed her to the table were everyone else was sitting. "How are your classes going so far Bella?" Ali asked me. "Well let's see, first I had English, well that wasn't too bad we are working on poetry, then gym well that was a nightmare. Let me put it that way, if Hailey wasn't there saving me over and over again, I'm sure I'd be in the nurse's room right now with a concussion." I replied exasperated. Hailey rolled her eyes at me and said, "It wasn't that bad Bella. The other team was just picking on Bella because she isn't very good athletically." I laughed at this comment but it lacked any humor. "Yeah, yeah, think whatever you want sis that is where I would have ended up and you know it." I replied sarcastically. "Bella sarcasm doesn't suit you. Cheer up, it really couldn't have been that bad." Edward said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Why don't you ask the other girls in my class and all the comments they were throwing around at the end of class." I snapped. I was getting really annoyed now. I needed to get out of here before I snapped at someone unintentionally. I got up and said, "I'll see you all later, I need to get something out of my car." With that I left the table and headed outside. I had no intention of going to my car, I needed to find somewhere quite to go and sit down and let myself cool down and get my thoughts under control.

Once outside I found a big tree just off to the side of the school and walked over there to unwind. I pulled out my i-phone and plugged the headphones in to listen to some music. I found myself getting lost in the tunes. When on came Evanescence My Immortal, I felt the tears start forming in my eyes as I quietly sang along with the song, I quickly pressed the skip button then on came Haunted and I couldn't hold the tears back. I sat there and cried, silently singing along with the lyrics. No one came out looking for me and for that I was grateful. Once I heard the bell ring I got up to head for class. I figured I would stop at a bathroom on the way and see how bad I looked. I had red swollen eyes and you could see the dark circles that were under my eyes. I cleaned myself up as best as I could and reapplied some concealer to hide the dark circles. You could still see them slightly but it wasn't too bad. I knew it was time to get out and head to class. I also knew I was late I had heard the second bell ring already. I hoped I wouldn't get into too much trouble, being that I was new and all, I could just pretend I got lost.

I made it to class a few moments later. I apologised to the teacher as I entered, explaining that I had accidently gotten lost. He said as I was here now that I could introduce myself to the rest of the class. I knew he and I were not going to get on now, he was doing this because I was late I am sure. So I stood in the front of the class and introduced myself. By the end I was bright red from blushing and made a hasty dash for the empty seat at the back of the class near Jasper. "Hey, are you okay?" Jasper whispered to me. I nodded my head in reply. "You sure, because you looked embarrassed up there and you look like you've been crying." He whispered to me again. I turned to look at him, "Jasper, I'm fine. Really I am, never better, I promise." Jasper looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Okay, yes I got embarrassed I don't like being the center of attention, having everyone focus on me. But what was I suppose to do, the teacher made me stand up there and introduce myself. Other then that I am fine." I whispered back at him, before I returned my attention to the text book we were supposed to be working out of.

Jasper's POV.

I walked into advanced maths and looked around for Bella, she wasn't there. I walked to the back of the class and waited for her to enter. The teacher called the class to order and still Bella had not shown up. When she finally walked in – late I might add – I could see that she had been crying. The teacher Mr. Marks made Bella stand in front of the whole class and introduce herself, I could see that she was nervous about this, she even blushed slightly. When she started heading towards me she tripped slightly and that made the blush in her cheeks become even redder. I felt sorry for Bella, I knew what it was like to be new and how you ended up being the center of attention even if you didn't want it. I had been in that situation years ago when I moved in with my aunt and uncle and Rose.

Bella sat down and I asked if she was okay, she nodded at me. I continued to check saying she looked really embarrassed up there and that it looked like she had been crying. She just dismissed me again saying she was fine. After rolling my eyes at her I finally got her to open up a little. She admitted to being embarrassed, and then turned her attention back to her book. I sat there thinking about her, wondering what caused her to cry, thinking I would never want to see her cry again, how I would do anything to prevent her from shedding tears again. It was then I realized I liked this girl, really liked her. I had never liked anyone, I knew I wasn't good enough to like anyone like that. My parents had told me time and time again, I wasn't good enough to have anyone to love or have anyone love me in return.

I was lost in my thoughts for the rest of class and only pulled back to what was happening around me because the bell rang signaling the end of class. I packed my books back into my bag and waited for Bella. She stood up beside me and motioned for me to lead the way to our next class, history.

Bella's POV

Maths had been exceedingly uncomfortable from the minute I walked into the room. I spent the class with my head buried in the text book trying to do my work and avoid Jasper's gaze. He knew I had been crying before I had entered class, and he knew I was embarrassed about having to introduce myself, but he seemed to genuinely care. It was the most I had heard him say all day. I was stunned at the sound of his voice, I could hear the southern drawl. I heard the bell ring signaling the end of class. I moved slowly packing them into my bag, I realized Jasper was waiting for me, and then I remembered we had history next together. I stood up and motioned for him to lead the way, considering he knows his way around the school it made the most sense.

History passed in relative silence between Jasper and I. I was able to sit there in the silence and think, I was able to think about everything. I could tell that he had been hurt at some stage in his life. I felt bad for him, I knew what it was like to be hurt. Mine was not just emotional, but physical as well. I can't believe I let it happen to myself for so long, but I knew it was all my fault. I knew if I had been stronger or better then it would never have happened. I just couldn't let anyone know what had happened, I couldn't have them judge me or ruin anyone's life because of me.

Finally it was the end of the day. I raced out to my car waiting for Hailey and Alice to meet me. I wanted to get home and lock myself in my room, I needed space, and I needed to think. Hailey walked up to me, I hadn't even realised she was there until she spoke to me. "Hey Bells, you seemed lost in thought are you okay?" I didn't trust myself to answer so I simply nodded. _Hey Bella, you can tell me if something is wrong you know._ Hailey mentally spoke to me. _I know sis. I'm sorry today was a little overwhelming. I have never been good at being the center of attention. I just want to go home._ Then I asked her out loud, "So sis, do you want to drive home?" Hailey squealed at me in delight. I could tell she was really, really excited about this. She was nodding her head at the same time. I knew then I had diffused the situation of her asking anymore questions about my mood and I also knew that when we got home she would also let me be. Thank God.

I spent that afternoon in my room. I was working on my homework, and then I checked my emails. I had 5 from mum. I read them all then replied to her. Geesh, worry much. I stayed in my room until tea, then I came down ate with Charlie and Hailey, watched some television with them and then called it an early night explaining I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night because of the rain. The both just nodded at me too absorbed into the game they were watching.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER .**

Bella's POV

School this week had been trying. All week I still had everyone staring at me. All I wanted to do was hide, a few more teachers made me introduce myself to the class when I had that class for the first time, every time I blushed and was extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed. I did enjoy a few of my subjects. Music was very interesting, it was theory for one lesson and practical for the other. Edward was in that class with me and he managed to be my partner in it. We sat and practiced the piano together, it was one of the instruments I could play, I wasn't very good at it, Edward I must admit was amazing. I could play the guitar better, and I could actually sing better then playing either, but no one knew that. That was one of my little secrets. Edward was also in my biology class and ended up being my partner in that. I was thankful for that though, there was another boy I think his name was Mike that was trying to be my partner, but I noticed him looking at me and it was like he was undressing me with his eyes. Eww, that is so gross. I mean come on, I'm not even that attractive. I guess it is just because I am new meat as they say. Chemistry and psychology were daunting when I first walked in but a girl named Angela came up and sat beside me. She was very quite like me, but she seemed nice enough, after talking to her over the week in these two classes I got to know her and I really did like her. It seemed like we were going to be good friends.

On Friday Angela invited me to have lunch with her and her group of friends. I meet a couple of girls, that I really didn't like they seemed like the type of girls who would no sooner turn around and stab you in the back as smile at you and play nice. Unfortunately Angela was friends with the Mike from my biology class and I noticed one of the girls eyeing him, so I kept trying to get him to turn his attention to her, because I didn't want it and he really did make me uncomfortable. Angela told me she liked a boy named Ben and pointed him out in the group at lunch. He seemed like a good sort of guy for Angela, he seemed quite and reserved, but at the same time he was outgoing and confident. I could see them being able to sit and have quite conversations alone or Ben getting Angela to open up a little bit also. I told her what I thought about him and said he was a good choice for her. Angela asked me about any interests and I told her I didn't have any, because I really didn't I'd had to many problems in my life to deal with anything like that. Angela had said though she notice the way Edward was always staring at me and thought that there was something there. I laughed at her, and said Edward and I are just friends. Angela was also in my biology class but I hadn't noticed her before.

The last classes for my Friday were spent with Jasper. I walked to maths and took my usual seat waiting for him to show up. When he sat down beside me I decided to talk to him, it was usually the only way to get him to talk to me. "Hey Jasper, how has your day been?" I asked him. "Okay, I saw you at lunch with Jessica and Lauren wasn't it?" I thought about that for a moment, then realised they were the names of the two girls that sat with Angela. "Umm, yeah, I think that was them. I was actually there with Angela. She is in my psyc' and chem' classes. She seems like a nice girl. We are friends I think." I replied quietly. Jasper nodded in reply. It always felt weird talking to Jasper, like I had to force the conversation. It never seemed quite comfortable. I sighed internally, which Hailey immediately picked up on. _Bella sweetie, what's up? I heard your mental sigh and I can feel the anguish rolling off you.__ I'm fine. I was just trying to talk to Jasper, it always feels like I have to force the conversation with him, it never feels comfortable. I don't know what it is, but I can feel that he has been though something traumatic and I just feel bad for him. I feel like I should help him in someway, you know me I care about everyone too much. _I mentally sighed again. _Bells was like that with all of us when he first got here. He still doesn't talk all that much know. He immerses himself in history books most of the time. Don't worry Bells, it will get better.__ I'm not so sure Hails._ It stayed that way for the rest of maths and English which I had after with Jasper as well.

Jasper's POV

At lunch I noticed that Bella wasn't sitting with us at the table. I wanted to ask, but I didn't want anyone suspicious of anything. So I sat quietly looking around the lunch room for her. A few moments later I noticed her at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. She was sitting a table with Jessica and Lauren, I knew of these girls because they had thrown themselves at me once, and when I turned them down they got very nasty afterwards, but I knew I deserved it, so it didn't bother me. She was sitting next to a girl I didn't recognise, and it seemed that she was deep in conversation with her. God how I wished that was me. I wished I could talk to her, god I wished I was good enough for her. I wished a lot of things, most of all I wanted to confess the feelings I had for her and know that she returned them and that I was good enough for her.

I was stuck in my own internal debate until I was pulled out of it by Edward saying something about Bella. Edward was sitting between me and Emmett, when he whispered to us, "Hey guys, I think I really like Bella. What do you think? Do you think she would say yes if I asked her out?" I sighed internally. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest all over again. All I could think was hell no, she is mine. "Umm, I don't know dude, maybe you should either talk to the girls or just ask and see what she says." Emmett replied. I simply nodded my head in agreement, I had to suppress the urge to say what I really was thinking, but I knew Edward was better for her then I was. I was damaged and not good enough, I didn't deserve anyone, to love anyone. I could hear the words my parents said to me over and over again, about being worthless and unlovable and every other truthful thing they said to me. I remembered it all and knew it was all true. How could it not be, I knew my aunt and uncle loved me, I knew even Rose loved me. I knew I didn't deserve their love and that what love they gave me would be all I would ever ask for or except. For the rest of lunch I sat there quietly, occasionally sneaking glancing over at the table Bella was sitting at. I was lost in my thoughts about her, the feelings I had for her – which I have to admit are weird as I have only known her for less then a week, but I feel this strange pull towards her, it is almost like we are opposite magnets drawing each other to the other – and how I should not be feeling them.

I could hear the conversation the girls were having, going on around me. They were talking about what they were planning for the weekend. They were planning a movie night for tonight at Hailey's and Bella's. I was rejoicing in my head. "Hey Hails should we ask Bells if she wants to invite her new friends?" Ali asked. "Don't know I'll ask her later. I don't really want all those girls there. I can't stand the slut pair. Jessica and Lauren. I know though that she hates that Mike guy, she called him a perv' and said in class she felt like he was eye fucking her." Hailey replied. When I heard that, boy was I pissed. I clenched my fists under the table, I clenched them so tight that my knuckles turned white. Breathe, just breathe, I chanted to myself mentally. "Hey Jasper are you alright?" Hailey asked me. "I'm fine." I replied. I noticed Hails look down at my hands and then back at my face. I unclenched my fists and tried to relax my hands. "Jazz, can we talk?" Hails asked me. I looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Umm, I really need to talk to you, get your help with something please?" she pleaded with me. I nodded. Hailey stood up and waited for me to follow suit. I followed her outside to an empty section if the school where we couldn't be overheard. I sat down next to her and looked at her waiting for to say something.

"Jazz, I want to talk to you about a couple of things okay, I understand if you don't want to talk to me about anything okay, but just know I am here for you." She looked at me, waiting for some kind of response so I simply nodded to her. "Well, first of all I want to talk to you about Edward and Bella, I know I overheard him telling you and Em that he wants to ask her out, but I know she isn't interested in him in that way. I know she just wants to be friends, best friends like they were before she left." Hailey paused there for a moment, it looked like she was trying to gather up her thoughts. I nodded at her again and waited for her to continue. "Jazz, only Bella knows this so please promise me you won't say anything." "Hailey I swear I won't tell anyone, you can trust me on that." I replied to her, trying to express to her that she could tell me anything in confidence, vent if I didn't share it back with her. "Well… you see the thing is… I like Edward." She whispered the last part so softly that I wasn't quite sure I heard her right. "Hailey are you telling me you have feelings for Edward?" I questioned back. She nodded her head at me, keeping her eyes turned down, looking at the ground. "Hailey, that's great, now you just have to get him to realise that. You two would be great together." I told her. Hails just nodded her head at me again. I sighed, "Hails look at me." I waited until she looked. "He would be lucky to have you. You are an amazing girl." I pulled her in for a small one armed hug. She smiled timidly back at me. This was funny I thought Hailey had never been the shy, timid type of girl, she always spoke her mind, she was like Rose in so many ways, just less bitchy. We sat there in silence for a little while until she spoke up again. "Jazz, I saw you reaction today, about when I mentioned Bella and Mike." I clenched my fists up again at the mention of his name. "See you are doing it again," she commented. I relaxed my fists yet again. "Jazz, I know you like her, you deserve to be happy. I don't know what you have been through and I want you to know that I am here for you if you ever want to talk about it. I also know that you would make her happy. Jazz, I don't know what she has been through before she came home to us, but I do know she has been through something terrible." Hailey paused again, seeming lost in her thoughts yet again. She looked at me, it looked like she was assessing me about whether or not she should tell me whatever she was about to tell me or not. I guess she found what she was looking for because she began again. "What I am about to tell you only two other people beside myself know. They are Ali and Bella, Bella knows because it involves the two of us and Ali knows, basically because she is Ali and she kinda realised. Well I know I can trust you so here I go. Bella and I have a mental link. We can talk telepathically and we can sense each others emotions. It is a twin thing. I also know that she has been able to block me from sensing her emotions for a while now. I can't exactly explain it, I would sense her feelings, but I think she was projecting fake emotions to me. Anyway that is not the point. I know something happened that caused her to move back here. I can tell now when she is asleep, she can't maintain the barrier when she is asleep, and I can feel her emotions and hear her crying while she is dreaming. But I don't think these are the normal kind of dreams, I think they are the kind that are suppressed memories. Memories she doesn't want to think about, it is something she is running from I am afraid and I believe it is not something good. I want her to open up to me, to Ali to anyone." Hailey looked so sad there, I could see the pain in her eyes, the pain that she knew something bad had happened to her sister. I felt bad for her also. I never wanted anything to happen to her, she was an angel. "Jazz, I know she senses your pain from whatever happened to you. I know she wishes she could make it better for you. But that's my sis, always more concerned about everyone else then herself. Jazz, I think she likes you, I think she is afraid of that too. Please trust me when I say this, you are allowed to be happy and to be loved. I know you think you don't deserve it, but you do." I could see the tears she was trying to hold back. How the hell did this girl know so much about me? I was worried that she knew, I could feel myself starting to shake. Hailey noticed and she placed a hand on my shoulder, in a comforting way. "Jazz, I don't know what happened to you, but I can tell that about you Jazz, it's the way you always stay to the back or side of things. Please just trust me Jazz, let Bella in, and give her a chance, give yourself a chance, you both deserve it, deserve to be happy." Hailey hugged me slightly before getting up. "Come on we have to get to class before we are late." I nodded and we headed of to our classes.

I walked into maths and went and sat next to Bella. Everything Hailey had just told me was running around in my head. I heard her ask me about my day, to which I told her that it had been good and asked her about sitting at lunch with the skank pair Lauren and Jessica. She replied like she didn't really know them and told me she was sitting there with Angela, a friend from her chem' and psyc' classes. She told me she thought she was nice and seemed like they were becoming friends. I could only nod in reply. I was still lost in thoughts of what I had talked to Hailey about just moments earlier. Bella stayed quite for the rest of class. We were quite all through English as well. I was too busy going over everything in my mind and what I was going to do about it. I knew I didn't deserve her. I knew everything my parents had told me was true. I knew I wasn't good enough for her. But why then did I feel this weird pull towards her. I felt like I was being drawn to her. I heard the bell ring for the end of school and got up and headed out to the student parking lot. I was waiting for Rose by the car, I drove us here today.

She walked out with Em and Edward heading straight towards us. I saw Mike and his mates walking towards me. "Hey freak, why don't you go back to where you came from. Back to freaksvil." Mike said as he walked past. "Shut the fuck up Mike, before I knock you into next Sunday." Yelled Rose, while making her hands into fists at the same time. "Don't you ever talk to or about my cousin like that again." She continued yelling, coming ever closer to the trio. Em was flanking her as was Edward. I could see the trio were getting intimidated now. I mean Rose wasn't someone you pissed off, but with Em at her side – who was built like the star quarterback and very intimidating to say the least – they were not the kind of people you would want to take on in a fight, not unless you wanted your ass handed to you on a silver platter. "Rose just drop it." I told her. "Jazz, no. I will not let these assholes speak to you like that anymore, or ever again." She turned back to them. "I ever hear you talking shit about Jasper again, and you boys better start looking for a hiding place because you wont have any nuts left by the time I'm through with you." She yelled and growled at them. I knew she was beyond pissed now. I think they realised that also because they scampered away as fast as they could after she had said that. Rose walked over and gave me a hug. "Jazz, you are not a freak, just because something terrible happened to you and you were left with these scars doesn't make you a freak. I love you Jasper." Rose whispered into my ear. I nodded at her, but I didn't really believe her.

Moments later Hailey, Bella and Ali all turned up. "Hey guys what time do you want to meet at mine for the movie night?" Hails asked. "How about at 6?" Edward asked. Hailey nodded, "Sounds great. Will order pizza for tea so just bring yourselves and we'll see you all at 6." "Hey Bells, do you want to invite any of your friends that you sat with at lunch today?" Ali asked. "No not tonight. It's just about us, our gang. Maybe next time I'll invite Angela." Bella replied. Ali nodded. We all jumped into out cars then and took off for our places, with plans to meet at 6.

Alice's POV

Edward tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. I turned towards my brother with a questioning look on my face. "Can you ride home with me, I want to ask you something." He whispered into my ear. I nodded. "Just let me tell the girls okay?" I replied. Well that's a bit weird I thought. Normally he would just talk to the boys about any problems. Maybe ne needs a girls point of view. I walked over to Hails and Bella who were standing by Bella's baby as she called it. "Come on jump in." Hailey said to me. "Umm… girls I'll catch up with you in a bit. Edward wants me to ride with him. He wants to talk to me about something. I'll be over soon as thought okay?" I said to the both. Bella just nodded, and Hailey said, "Hey no prob's Ali. See you at ours later then. Kisses." as she climbed into the car. I skipped back to Edward's car and climbed in. I noticed Em was missing. "Where's Em?" "He caught a ride with Jazz and Rose." He told me. Okay I thought, this is important then, something he really wants my help with.

We drove for a few moments in silence, it seemed as if Edward was trying to collect his thoughts. "Ali, I want to talk to you about Bella." He said. "Umm… yeah sure what about E?" I asked, this was getting more and more interesting by the second. "Well… umm… I kinda wanted to talk to you about whether or not you know if she likes anyone." He stated, but at the same time it seemed like a question. "What about it?" I asked. "Well… you see… Ikindalikeher." He said the last part so fast I didn't understand it. What else was funny was he kept kinda stuttering, like he was unsure of himself, which was never like my brother. "What was that E? I couldn't understand you." "I like her Ali. I mean I really kinda like her. I was thinking about asking her out. What do you think? I know we were always close when we were kids but I just don't know. Ali please I need your help. I don't want ask her and get turned down, I don't want it to affect our friendship. I want to keep that, and maybe more if it is something she wants." He was rambling. I interrupted him. "E, I don't know what Bella kind of feelings Bella has for you. But if you had been observant you would have noticed that she has been a little distant and different since she has come back. I don't think she is ready for anything like that. Hailey and I have noticed this, I am surprised if you haven't you guys were always really close. I think something happened in Phoenix, something bad. Edward give her sometime, I mean if you want to get to know her again, ask her out as friends and don't try anything. Just be there for her, be her friend like you used to be." I told him. I also had a funny feeling that Hailey had feelings for him, but she had never said anything to me. Edward nodded at me. "Edward you need to listen to me. Please take things slow." I had to tell him again to make sure he understood me.

We made it home by then. I jumped out of the car, "Edward I'm going to Bella's and Hailey's now. I'll catch you later." I skipped off to their place which was not that far away. On my way there I couldn't help but think over all that Edward had told me. I really need to talk to the girls about this I thought. I wasn't sure if Bella would talk to me, but I didn't know if I would get the answers I wanted from Hailey either. I had seen the way Hailey had looked at Edward for sometime now. Maybe I should talk to both of them separately though. See what Hailey thinks about Edward liking Bella, or whether she likes someone else in return. I think I would talk to Bella about Hailey, I m almost certain she has feeling for him, I need to confirm this suspicion then get Edward to realise this. Well this is going to be interesting and I am sure going to take sometime.

I got to Bella's and Hailey's and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. I was surprised when it was actually Bella that answered, I smiled at her, and she smiled to me in return. "Hey Bells where is Hailey at?" "She is getting ready for tonight. She always takes forever to get ready for anything. She is so much of a girly girl I swear." Bella stated, chuckling slightly at her remark. I rolled my eyes at her remark, I knew what Hails was like I must admit I was just the same. "Hey Bells, can I talk to you for a minute out here before we go in?" She looked at me in alarm for a moment. "Bells it is nothing to worry about, I promise I just want to ask you something." I said to her quickly. Bella nodded at me, still looking at me with a wary gaze. But she stepped out the front door and went and sat on their porch swing waiting for me to join her. I watched her as she twisted her hands together, wringing her fingers over and over again. "Bella," I started, feeling nerves coming off her in waves. "Bella, I wanted to ask you about Edward, about Edward and Hailey also." Bella looked over at me and I could see her visibly relax. "Bella do you have any feelings for Edward, and do you know what Hailey's are?" I questioned her as I sat next to her on the porch swing. "I don't like Edward, I don't even know him well enough anymore to say we are friends like we used to be. Ali, you know he used to be my best friend besides you. He and I were always close. Now we are just two different people getting to know each other again." Bella paused there for a moment, trying to decide whether or not she should tell me about Hailey. "Ali, if I tell you this you can not tell anyone, promise me, not a soul." She pleaded with me. I nodded to her in response. "Ali, Hailey likes Edward, and I mean really likes Edward. I think she maybe well on her way to loving him. I can sense her feelings for him whenever he is around. They are a jumble let me tell you that. There is friendship, lust, liking which may actually be the beginnings of love, admiration, desire, passion and so many others I don't know how to explain." Bella said in whispered tones. Just as well as I was sitting next to her otherwise I was sure I would never have heard it. I squealed in delight. "Bella, I have thought for a while now that Hails liked Edward. I just was waiting for her to confide in me." I told her. Bella nodded. "I only know because she said something to me when she noticed E checking me out. She thought I liked him, ha that's a laugh." We both were chuckling at the end of that. We heard movement in the house and we jumped up and went back inside.

Hailey came down the stairs just as we made it back in through the door. I skipped over to Hailey, and was jumping up and down in front of her gushing over her outfit for tonight. I swear that girl had learnt so much from me and she looked so hot. I leaned into her and whispered, "We need to talk and get Bella into something better then that." I finished turning my head and nodding in Bella's direction. There was no way she was going to stay dressed in sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Hails giggled at me. "Bella the bathroom is all free now, go take a shower and Ali and I will finish setting up." Bella rolled her eyes at Hailey. "You just want to find me something else to wear don't you girls." She said accusingly. She was right though. Hailey nodded and said, "Yep, now scoot. We are going to have your clothes all laid out ready for you." Bella groaned. "Please Hails, nothing over the top, I want to be comfortable tonight not feel like a Barbie. Okay?" Hailey chuckled at her sister, and nodded in reply. With that Bella disappeared out of the room and upstairs into the bathroom. Hailey dragged me upstairs to Bella's bedroom so we could go through her wardrobe. We searched through the wardrobe until we came across a cute pair of leggings and a cute knee length pleated skirt. I pulled them out and showed Hailey. "Ohh, they are too cute, Ali. Lay them out and we'll get that new top we brought her the other day. That white one, it would go perfectly." Hailey gushed at me. I chuckled and then went back to searching the wardrobe for the aforementioned shirt. Once I found it I passed it to Hailey and she placed it on the bed also. Hailey had found a cute pair of ballet flats and a cute jacket incase Bella got cold as well. Once we found it all we went back downstairs, I needed to talk to Hailey now. I mean I really needed to talk to her after all I had found out from Bella.

Once we were back downstairs in the living room I started in on Hailey. "Hailey I really need to talk to you okay? And I need you to listen to me before you say anything. Okay?" I questioned her. I needed to get a few things out before she said anything, plus there were some things she needed to understand before she interrupted me. "Okay." She responded. "Hailey, the reason E had me ride home with him is because he is interested in Bella, he wanted to ask what I thought and what he should do about it. I know from Bella she isn't interested in him though. I already talked to her, plus I know how you feel about my brother. Hails I have seen the way you look at him. I know he is too blind to see it, but I know that you would be good for him." I paused there for a moment. "Hailey be patient and with my help we will get him to see you the way he thinks he see Bella." I finished there. Hailey was just standing there staring at me. I waited for her to say something. "Ali… I don't know… I don't think… think he will ever…" there she broke down, silently sobbing into my shoulder. "Hailey, I know my brother, trust me, please he doesn't know what he wants, he wants Bella right now because she is back and he still thinks they are the same as they were before they left, but you and I know better. I also know she will never see him like that." Hailey sighed, and I continued to rub her back trying to calm her down. "Hailey you deserve to be happy. I know you would make him happy as well, you have so much in common, he is just not seeing that. Please give it time, give me time, I will help you be happy. I love you so much, you are my sister in all ways that matter." Hailey nodded into my shoulder. I felt her smile and she lifted he head from my shoulder then. She smiled a small smile at me. "Okay." Was all she could manage to get out. "Quick go clean yourself up, before the boys and Rose get here." Hailey nodded at me and raced off to her bedroom. I finished shifting the last if the furniture around, now everything was set up.

Bella entered the living room looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back at her. "I see we are all set up." I nodded back to her. "Yep, we are already." "Well almost, I am going to make some of my famous homemade dip and some nachos then we will be already." "You better make extra's you know how the boys like to eat. Bella nodded to me then scampered off to the kitchen. She really did look cute in the outfit we had picked out for her. I skipped of to Hailey's room to check on her. "Hey Hails." I said as I leaned against her door frame. She pulled me inside and quickly shut her door. "Ali, I got to tell you something, it's secret so you can't say a thing." I nodded at her. I was bouncing on the spot, oh my god I so wanted to hear this piece of info'. "Ali, I think Bella likes Jasper. I mean I can't tell you for certain, because I she is able to block me somehow. But she seemed upset that he was ignoring her today. But it was after I talked to him at lunch, so I think he was reeling from all the information I told him." I was shocked, I knew she had gone out at lunch to talk to him but I wasn't sure what it was about. "What did you talk to him about Hails?" I asked. "I told him about our twin connection, I told him about our suspicions with Bella and coming home and I talked to him about him liking Bella. I noticed how he was reacting at lunch when we brought up Mike and Bella's dislike of him and why. I also told him he deserved to be happy and loved. I also told him he could come and talk to me about anything. Basically I told him to give himself a chance with her. But Ali I don't think this is going to be one relationship we can help out on. They have both been through so much. I mean we don't know the story behind either of them, but I know Bella and I can tell she has been through something that has really affected her. I also know from Bella that she can sense Jasper's pain. I think Bella's twin connection is that strong she can sense other emotions as well. Well at least the emotions of people she feels a connection with. I can't explain it, but I can sense it from her. It is amazing Ali, I think it has something to do with whatever she has been doing to put a wall up between us and sending me fake emotions. I think she has increased her ability because of this." Hails explained to me, going over and over a few things. She seemed a little stunned at this. I was stunned also, I didn't know Bella was capable of that. "Um… wow." Was all I could come up with in reply.

Just then the door bell rang and it was time to start our movie night.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 MOVIE NIGHT.**

Bella's POV

I heard the door bell ring then. I was busy in the kitchen putting the nachos together to put them in the oven. I had everything prepared for my dip. I just had to make it. "Hey Bells the guys are here." Hailey called out to me. "Yeah okay Hailey, I'll be there in a minute." I called back. I put the nachos in the oven and set the timer. Then I walked over to the doorway. I could see all the guys n the living room. Edward turned around and saw me then. I noticed his eyes widen as he looked me up and down. I internally groaned and sighed out loud. "Hey Bella, you need a hand in there?" He asked me, a hopeful look on his face and his eyes gleaming. I chuckled ever so slightly and silently. "No, I'm good. Just got to make the dip and then everything will be all done." I answered him politely. I notice the change in his features, as the defeat of spending anytime alone with me took hold.

I walked over to the doorway to the living room. "Hey guys." I called to the rest of the room. Everyone then turned to face me. "Hey Bella." rang as a chorus from them all. "Bells how is everything coming? Need a hand or anything?" Alice asked me. I shook my head no in reply. "All good, nearly finished. Give me a minute and I'll be back out." I left the living room doorway and headed back to the kitchen. I went back to work on my dip. I had everything in a bowl and was mixing it together when I realized that someone else was there, that someone had followed me. I turned around and noticed Jasper standing in the doorway. "Can I help you with something Jasper?" I almost snapped at him. I thought I had made it clear that I didn't want any help. I was in here cooking, it was my way of relaxing, well one of them. Jasper raised his hands in a sign of peace. "I just came on to put the soda in the fridge. That's all." It was then I noticed the bag in one of his hands still being held up. "Sorry." I mumbled out then I turned back to my cooking. I sensed Jasper move slowly cautiously to the fridge to put the bottles of soda in. I wasn't in the mood to talk to Jasper, I was still annoyed with the way he had been treating me in maths and English. Jasper didn't leave once he had put the soda in the fridge. He walked over to the small table and pulled out a chair and sat down. I turned eyeing him suspiciously. I could sense his emotions, his inner turmoil. I sighed, I had to talk to him, and I wanted to ease his pain, his confusion. I couldn't stay mad at him when he was feeling like this. "Jasper is everything okay?" I asked gently. I hadn't turned around to face him, thinking this might be easier for him that way. But I was answered only by his silence. I sighed yet again. I was sick of trying with this boy. I could sense so much from him emotionally, I knew that he kept everything to his self after my talk with Hailey, but some part of me still wanted to help him.

I finished the dip and walked over to set it in the fridge. It needed sometime to cool before I could serve it. I was thinking about using it as a late night snack. I turned from the fridge and noticed Jasper watching me. I raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, but said nothing. I continued moving around the kitchen, beginning to clean up from my cooking. I checked the timer for the nachos and knew would just have enough time to do the dishes before they were due out. I picked up everything I had used for cooking and moved it all over to the sink ready and waiting. I turned the tap and began to fill the sink as I place in the first items to be washed. I added the detergent and set about my task. I didn't notice Jasper's approach, he came over and picked up the tea towel and stood there waiting to help me with the dishes. "Jasper?" I asked questionably. He looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Just here to give you a hand Bella. You shouldn't have to the dishes on your own." He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. I still quirked an eyebrow at him but said nothing more. I simply handed him the washed dishes to dry and sit in the bench waiting until they were put away. We completed the whole task in silence, neither one of us knowing what else to say. I am sure of that.

Just as I had finished washing the last dish, the timer went off. I grab another towel and dried my hands on it before walking over to the oven to pull the nachos out. They were perfect, I -knew everyone would have some, no-one had ever been able to resist my cooking. I placed them on top of the oven to cool for a moment, the tray was too hot to take anywhere, and I didn't want anyone burning themselves. I walked over and began to put the dishes I had used for cooking away, also getting out plates for everyone as well as glasses. I figured we didn't nee cutlery everyone would just use there hands. The only thing I did get out was a spatula to help serve the nachos. Jasper came over to me then, "Can I help you?" he asked quietly. "Um… Yeah thanks. Can you take the plates and glasses in for me?" I asked. Jasper simply nodded at me. He picked up the plates and a couple of the glasses and headed into the living room. I moved about the kitchen, getting the final items for the nachos, which included sour cream and guacamole that I had already put into two little serving bowls. "Hey, what does everyone want to drink?" I called out. "Whatever." Came back Hailey's reply. I rolled my eyes lovingly at my sister. Why do I even bother I thought. I pulled out a bottle of soda from the fridge along with the sides for the nachos, I got everything ready realizing I was going to have trouble carrying in everything else. Just then Jasper re-entered the kitchen, he came over to me. "Here let me take that for you." He said while indicating at the bottle of soda. I simply nodded in reply. He grabbed the bottle and then went over to grab the remaining cups. He paused at the doorway waiting for me to lead. I indicated that he should go first, he nodded in response and I followed him into the living room.

As I entered the living room I could sense everyone looking at me and Jasper questioningly. "Yum Bells, nachos. Love you." I heard Emmett call excitedly. I blushed slightly at the love you comment, and then I recomposed myself. "Yeah Em, I made nachos for now and something else for later. But they are to share so you better not eat them all." I replied teasingly. "Ohh, Bells no fun." Emmett whined. That was when I heard a crack and turned to see Rosalie hitting Emmett over the back of the head. "Ow Rose, that's really not nice." Emmett said. I had to suppress my laughter, but not everyone did. I heard Alice and Hailey let out small giggles and Edward laugh out loud. This must be a regular occurrence I thought. "Emmett." Rose warned. I placed the tray down on the little table and went in search of somewhere to sit. Emmett and Rosalie had taken up the love seat, Alice was sitting in the beanbag we had brought down for tonight, Edward was on the couch with Jasper a space in between them, Hailey was in dad's chair. I looked at Hailey with pleading eyes. _Hailey please swap seats with me. I don't want to sit between them. Please. _I pleaded with her. _Bella._ Came my sister's exasperated reply. I looked at her again, still pleading with my eyes. I couldn't sit there next to the both of them. Stuck between to men –well boys actually- but that didn't matter I just couldn't sit there. I would rather sit on the floor. Hailey still looked at me and didn't move. I sensed she was up to something, but I decided I was going to be stubborn. I walked over to the couch and sat on the floor leaning against it in the space that was left on the couch. Edward leaned down to me then. "Bella you don't have to sit on the floor, I promise we wont bite." He whispered into my ear, which had me involuntary shivering in my un-comfort over the situation. "No thanks I'm fine here I replied. _Hailey serve out the nachos please I'll be back in a moment. _I had to get out of there, I had to get to somewhere I felt safe. I could feel my emotions welling up threatening to spill out of me. I slammed the wall up harder and projected a happy feeling to my sister.

I got up and as quickly as I could without running or tripping I exited the room, heading for the stair case and my room. My heart was pounding in my chest, I felt like I was going to be violently ill. I got to my room and closed and locked the door behind me. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I knew they would fall at any moment. I wanted to scream in frustration. What he had been able to do to me, to affect me this way. It was only Edward, I kept telling myself, unable to distinguish between them at that moment. Edward was my friend, my best friend when we were younger, he was not like him, nothing like him. I sat there as the tears fell and I tried to relax my breathing and my racing heart. It had been so overwhelming in that instance, I knew they weren't the same person but I couldn't stop myself, he always whispered thing in my ear. At first I thought it was sweet, until I realised what it really meant.

There was a knock on my door. "Yeah." I said in almost a whisper. "Bella you okay?" Alice asked me. She had been the only one able to see the expression on my face as Edward whispered in my ear. "Yeah Ali, I okay. I'll be down in a minute." I replied to her emotionless, I was just trying to hide the pain out of my voice, but I knew it came out flat and lifeless and I know she had heard that as well as what I had said. "Bells please…" Ali said again, I knew she was pleading with me to open the door, but right then I couldn't I need this time by myself I needed to recompose myself, my feelings everything. I was also having a hard time projecting my emotions to Hailey, I didn't want her worrying about me as well. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before I responded to Ali. "Ali, please just give me a minute, I promise you I am fine I will back down in a minute, please Ali, I just need a minute on my own." I heard Alice sigh outside my door. "Okay sweetie but if you are not back down there in 5 minutes I am coming back up here and dragging your butt back down there, you here me?"Ali growled at me. I could hear the determination in her voice. "Yeah Ali I hear ya. I'll be down in a minute." I heard Alice's gentle footsteps moving away and heading back down the stairs. I let out the breath I had been holding unconsciously. I relaxed a little more before the mental chastising started. _Bella, what are you doing? You are suppose to be down here spending time with our friends, not hiding in your room.__ Hailey please, give it a rest I'll be down in a minute. _I think Hailey sensed something then. Something I had said must have tipped her off, or it was Alice. _Bells is everything okay? What happened? Why did you run out of here so fast? Alice said you were crying. What is wrong sis, you know you can tell me anything right?_I could hear the concern in Hailey's mental voice and I felt bad that I was doing this to her, but I was overwhelmed, I needed a minute that was all. _Hails I fine, I just needed a minute okay. I'll be down in a sec. _Once I had communicated this to my sister I pulled myself of the floor went over to my mirror to check out the damage I had down to my face and to see how red my eye were, I was surprised that my reflection didn't really show any signs that I had been crying. I sighed and pulled myself back together and left the safety of my room. I headed back downstairs to the living room. I walked in and smiled at my sister and Alice then headed into the kitchen. "Anyone want anything?" I called out. "Chips." I heard Em call at the same time Hailey called out, "Nah Bella we're all good." I let out a little laugh. "What is it going to be guys? I can't exactly follow both of them now can I?" I quipped back. I heard small giggles from Alice and Rose as well as chuckles coming from the guys. When no answer came except for the laughter I replied, "Come on guys so what is it going to be? I can't wait forever, there is a movie going on that I would actually like to see some off." I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. I heard more laughter coming from the living room, I couldn't tell if they were laughing at me or at the movie. I grabbed the chips for Emmett and another bottle of soda, I sat them on the bench and checked on the dip I had made. It still needed more time for it to finish setting. I picked up the items I had set down on the bench and made my way back into the living room. Once there I threw the chips at Em. "Hey thanks Bells." Emmett said as he was tearing into the bag. I sat the soda down on the coffee table and noticed that they hadn't even saved me any nachos. I pouted. "Em and E fault Bells, they ate your share." Hailey said to me. I scowled. "You two are… grrr." I said, I couldn't even get out how much they had pissed me off. "That is the last time I make either of you anything." I snapped at them. "But Bells…" They both said to me. "No butts. You don't deserve me cooking anything for you ever again." I snapped again. I was really annoyed now, I went through all the effort of cooking for everyone and making it all by hand for them not to even save me any. "But Bells it was just to good to let go to waste." Emmett whined at me. "Yeah I know how good it was, I cooked it. I know what my cooking is like." I quipped back. I walked over to where I had been sitting before all of this and I sat back on the floor. If I had to sit here between them then I was going to do it the only way I felt comfortable.

I relaxed slightly leaning back into the couch and focused on the tv watching the movie. I felt movement on the couch and was surprised that the movement was coming from Jasper. He leaned down to me, but not getting too close. "Here Bella." Jasper said as he handed me the rest of his nachos. "Umm… thanks Jasper. You didn't have to. I mean if you want them you can have them." I said nervously stuttering a little. "It's okay. I figured you would want some." He said leaving the plate on the ground beside me and then sitting back up. I picked up the plate and a small smile played on my lips. I didn't think Jasper could be so thoughtful, I thought to myself. I looked up and saw Alice and Hailey beaming at each other. Oh no, I thought knowing they were up to something. _What are you smirking about sis?_ I questioned her. She looked at me sheepishly. _Nothing Bells, don't worry yourself._ _I know you are up to something and I know you have included Ali in it as well Hailey. If it has anything to do with me you better stop it right now, I don't need you trying anything. Just leave me alone and out of it._ I mentally sighed at her. Please dear lord make this the one time she actually listens to me, I thought. I sat quietly eating the nachos Jasper had saved me and watching the movie.

We started the next movie and were about half way through when the doorbell rang signaling that the pizza man was here. I immediately shot up from my seat and headed t the front door. Hailey was right on my heels coming with the money she had from Charlie for the pizzas. I opened the door and grabbed the pizzas from the delivery guy while Hailey organized paying him. Once she had done that I handed her half of them and we made our way back into the living room carrying five family pizzas each. I know this does sound like a lot for three boys and 4 girls but considering the way Emmett eats trust me it isn't. Hailey got the boys to move the coffee table as there was no way they were all going to fit on that, so we spread them out on the floor. Everyone helped themselves and I stayed out of the way until they all had. Then I moved in grabbed my plate and got a couple of slices moving back out of the way. I went over to where the boys had set the coffee table and sat on it. I silently sat there in the back of the room eating my pizza, I noticed then that we were currently ignoring the movie and chatting. I was not the only quiet one, but I was the only one not paying attention. "Bells… Hey Bells are you even listening to us?" Ali asked me. "Um… Sorry Ali, I guess I zoned out there. What is it?" I asked suddenly feeling very nervous. I checked the mental wall I had with my sister and noticed it was still intact and still sending out happy feelings. "Bella we were talking about organizing sleeping arrangements and what else we are going to be doing for tonight." Ali stated matter of factly. "Umm… Ali my room is just up stairs. I'm sleeping in there." I replied a little nervously. "Bells." I got from Ali, Hailey, Em, Rose and E. I raised an eye brow at them questioningly. "Bells it's movie night we all sleep down here on the floor." Hailey explained to me. I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine then if I really have to I am sleeping on the couch. As to what you want to do tonight what are the plans?" The next few minutes were spent them discussing sleeping arrangements. I was left alone to sleep on the couch. Rose was sleeping next to Emmett, which truth be told was no surprise to me. Hailey was going to be between Ali and Edward which left Jasper next to me near the couch. I could see that Ali and Hails had some planning in the arrangements. Not that it bothered me I had decided that once everyone was asleep I was going to b sneaking up to my room anyway. Once the gang had all that sorted out Ali started talking about what else she wanted to do tonight. She was talking about playing truth and dare and spin the bottle and never ever. I grimaced at these ideas. I hated the thought of truth and dare, there were some things I simply could not tell anyone, ever. I knew they would never understand any of it, why it had happened, why it had continued to happen and how I couldn't say anything to anyone. I didn't want to hurt anyone that way and I knew it would almost kill my mother when she realized what had happened, I also knew she would blame herself and it was in no way her fault. I sighed. Just about everyone seemed excited about this, everyone I realized except Jasper. I knew from the sense of his feeling that I was getting that something terrible had happened to him and that it was not something he was going to talk about to anyone. I knew his feeling in that regard. "How about we watch the end of this movie Alice? Before you start planning any of your craziness that is bound to ensue." Edward said calmly to his sister. I sighed in relief, at least there was still about half of this movie to go and that gave me about an hour to possible find some way out of this. I knew there was really no escaping it but I could always hope.

The movie ended and Alice was bouncing up and down in place. "What first Ali?" Hailey asked with nearly as much enthusiasm as Alice was showing. Alice sat there for a moment thinking about it. Then she practically screamed, "Never ever." I heard Rose and Emmett groan. Okay they must be the first two out I thought. I was a little enthused and scared by that idea, I wasn't sure how much I wanted to really know about those two. "Everyone put one hand in the air, and all your fingers up as well. We are going to take it in turn to ask never ever have I… questions and if you have you have to put your finger down first with all their fingers down loses, and we keep going until there is only one of us left. If you put your finger down and get asked to explain, well you have to share. Just remember no repeating any of what is said outside of this little group, our ears only." There was a chorus of "We know Alice." Coming from everyone else in the room. "Okay I'm gonna start." Alice said raising her hand with her fingers up. Everyone followed suit. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." I was stunned when Rose and Hailey put a finger down. I raised my eyebrows at my sister in an explain that one Hailey expression. She mental sighed at me. _Explain Hailey, I want to hear this story. __Bells please this is so embarrassing, can't I just tell you this way please.__ No way sis. I am sure when you get the chance you will find your own way of embarrassing me, you already made me sit between the boys, so the answer is no way! __Fine Bella, but you better look out._ "So what's the story Hails?" I asked. She shook her head at me and mouthed 'big trouble', I rolled my eyes at her and waited for her to start. "It was a dare at summer camp, Rose and I were dared to go skinny dipping with a couple of the boys the girls knew we had crushes on. We were told to get in the water first and the boys would find us, truth be told they came with a supervisor and we were told to get out, we had to explain how we couldn't and yeah, let's say there we weren't allowed to go to another summer camp after that." Hailey said quietly. Everyone but Rose and Hailey broke out in a fit of giggles. "Rosie, you never told me you were up for skinny dipping." Emmett said almost sounding like he was sulking over the fact. We all chuckled again at that, well except Emmett.

It was Hailey's turn next and her question was aimed at the boys. I think she was hoping to get then to spill some secrets. "Never have I ever gone down on a girl." Only Emmett put a finger down, Emmett didn't even look phased. He looked to Rose and shrugged. It was Emmett's turn next. "Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex." I almost had to laugh when Alice, Hailey and Rosalie all put down a finger. I looked at them with questioning eyes. Rose answered, "A drunken night in the hot tub, it was all three of us, no boys and it is not ever happening again." I nodded, and chuckled at that. But Emmett and Edward made a groaning sound. We laughed at that as well.

Next it was Rose's turn. "Never have I ever maxed out my credit card in one day." I immediately knew that one was aimed at Alice, and of course she was the only one to drop a finger. "Alice what did you buy to max out your card?" I asked genuinely curious. Alice chuckled then replied. "Clothes, shoes, jewelry you know the usual." Alice stated so matter of factly. I just had to roll my eyes at her response.

Edward was the next to ask his question. "Never have I ever learnt how to cook." I had to put my finger down at that, but they all knew I knew how to cook, I had already cooked for them tonight, I was a little surprised to see Jasper, Alice and Hailey put their finger down also. _You learnt how to cook? _I asked Hailey silently. She looked over to me and smiled. _I had to learn Bells, Dad cant cook you know that, but about the best I can do is mac' and cheese out of a box. I am nothing to you, those nachos were amazing.__ Thanks Hails._ I answered her smiling. I really did love my sister. I just wished I could tell her what happened, tell her anything personal about myself. I was pulled out of my internal babbling by Jasper talking and then asking his never have I ever questioned. I couldn't believe I hadn't been paying attention to Jasper answer about why he had learned to cook.

"Never have I ever gone out on a date." Jasper asked the room. I looked at him stunned by his never have I question. I watched as everyone in the room except me and Jasper put their fingers down. Hailey and Alice turned to me and asked, "Bella you have never been on a date?" I looked down into my lap and answered in a very small and weak voice, "No." that was all I was able to get out. They both looked at me curiously. I glanced up at them. "Really Bells?" Hailey asked and I nodded. I looked around the room and noticed that Hailey and Alice were nearly out. I thought about being mean to Hailey for about thirty seconds before I changed my mind. "Never have I ever learnt to play a musical instrument." Edward and Jasper dropped a finger to my question. "What do you play I asked." I loved music, I used to love watching my mum play the piano whenever she had the chance. "Piano mainly, but I can play a few others." Edward answered me. I looked over to him stunned. He smirked at me. "Guitar." Jasper answered in a small voice. I looked over to him and smiled, he smiled a small smile back. "Yeah, yeah, Edward is the musical genius in our family. But he doesn't have my fashion sense." Alice said. laughed at her. "No one has your fashion sense Alice." Edward quipped back at his sister. The room erupted in giggles and chuckles. When we had finally settled down Alice asked her question. I knew that this was going to be aimed solely at her big brother. "Never have I ever wanted to be able to sing." Alice said in a mocking tone. I watched as Edward lowered his finger. I was secretly glad she didn't say anything about actually being able to sing, because I could, just no one actually knew that about me.

Now it was Hailey's turn. I knew she could choose between getting me back and getting Alice out. I held my breath waiting for her to ask her question. "Never have I ever tripped over my own feet on a flat surface." I glared at Hailey as I lowered my finger. _Not all of us can be sports fanatics can we?_ I practically growled at her using our connection. She just looked at me and shrugged. "We all know that you are physically challenged Bells, but we love you all the same." Alice said to me, trying to make me feel better I guess. I just blushed and hid my face. "Never have I ever done a strip tease." Em said, with the biggest grin playing on his face. I watched as Rose lowered a finger. "Em, honey you really cant make that statement, if you are playing by the rules you have to lower one as well." Rose said in a sickly sweet voice. That was way more then I needed to know about the two of them. But Emmett lowered his finger like Rose had said. Rose smirked, I knew she was looking at Ali and Hailey and I knew she had a way of getting them out together, without her.

"Never have I ever been in a fashion show." I looked at Hailey and Ali, wondering about this story as I watched them lowering their last fingers. "Well how did this come about girls? Especially seeing as Rosie was included." Em asked. Hailey blushed slightly. "It was my idea, I wanted to do it for that charity thing for mum and dad. I wanted someone to come with me though, and since I couldn't reach Rose I called Hails and convinced her to come with me. So there you go, we did a fashion show for charity and yeah, that's the story." Alice said matter of factly, like it didn't mean anything at all. I was shocked, I didn't think Hailey would ever do anything like that. _How did she convince you to do that Hails? I didn't think that was your kind of thing, Alice I can understand, Rose even but I didn't think you would. __Let me just say that, that little pixie can be very convincing when she wants to be. It wasn't an entirely bad experience, and it was for charity. The two of us ended up making a lot of money for the charity. Something about the clothes really suiting us and looking beautiful in them or some such nonsense. I don't know._ I smiled at my sister. I had missed this closeness, this connection with her, I just hoped I could keep this bond with out explaining the reason I was here.

The never have I ever game continued for a few more questions until Alice was bored and there was only Edward Jasper and I left. Em and Rose going out with a few more info about their relationship, which was much more then I ever wanted to know. Jasper and I still only had two fingers down each Edward had four, so Alice declared we were the winners.

Then it was truth or dare. I internally cringed at this, the thought of truth or dare actually scared me. A couple of other people groaned. "Bella or Jasper can start as they won never have I ever." Alice declared. "Bella can." Jasper quickly followed. I had no ideas what so ever. _Hails help, need an idea. Need help. Who?_ _Bells call on Emmett or Alice or Edward._ I nodded to her. "Alice, truth or dare?" I asked her. "Truth." She replied. _Hails need an idea please? And nothing that is going to come back and bite me. __Bells just ask her anything. Ali is our best friend, I promise she won't be too hard on you later._ I groaned at this. _Thanks sis._ I said to her being really sarcastic. "Alice what's the most you have ever spent on one article of clothing or shoes and what was it?" Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Bells this is an easy one. $1500 on a pair of gorgeous Louboutin boots. They were to die for and I still love them." I giggled at her answer, I had never spent more then a hundred dollars on anything. That kind of spending was rare for me, and only when I found something I couldn't live without.

So now it was Alice's turn. "Em truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare, Ali you know it is always dare, so why even ask?" "Because it is only fair to give you the choice and to let you know you are going to be my target." She answered matter of factly. "Okay Emmett, I dare you to give Edward a lap dance, and it has to last the whole length of the song I am choosing, and it better be good or I will give you a make over." Everyone chuckled at that except Em and Edward they groaned. "Why Alice, why me?" Edward asked. "Payback is a bitch." She sang back at him. That had Hails, Rose and me in fits of giggle again. Alice got up and danced over to the stereo system. Britney Spears 'Opps… I did it again' came blearing through the speakers. Emmett got up as the music started and danced over to Edward who was sitting on the couch. We all watched on and were laughing as Emmett gave Edward a very convincing lap dance. When the music ended and merged into another song Emmett bowed. Alice turned off the music then. "How was that? Does that get me out of the make over?" Emmett asked. "Well let's put it to the panel of judges here." Alice said as she waved her arms around at the rest of us. "Make over." Hailey and Alice declared at the same time, "Make over." Rose declared as well. "No it was good." Jasper said. "No make over." I said. "If any one asks my opinion I say no make over. Considering I was on the receiving end I think my vote should count as two." Edward said. "Okay your safe Emmett, only because I let E's vote count as two." Alice said to Emmett a little put out because I was sure she actually wanted to give him a make over.

"Okay so now it is my turn. Jasper truth or dare?" Emmett asked. I saw Jasper cringe. "Dare." He said in a monotone voice. "Okay Jazz I dare you to play something for us on a guitar." I watched as Alice jumped up and run into the next room. "Okay what do you want me to play?" Jazz asked Em. Em sat there for a moment thinking about it. "Something by Nickelback." Emmett declared. Alice came dancing back into the room then, carrying a guitar, how she knew about this and planned to bring one I had no idea. She danced over to Jasper and handed it to him. I sat and watched Jasper as he strummed the strings fine tuning the instrument. Then he started playing the song, it took me only a few seconds to realize it was 'How you remind me'. I was humming along with him as he played. I loved this song and I decided it was a good time then to go and get my dip out of the fridge before I started singing in front of everyone.

I quickly darted into the kitchen and pulled out the dip and the chips and biscuits. I was singing quietly as I could still here the music playing. I walked back into the living room carrying the plate that had the dip served on it with the chips and biscuits, and I also brought in another bottle of soda. I put it all down on the coffee table and we all took a break in the game to eat the dip. I heard Emmett groan out, "God Bells, I think I am in love with you. This is amazing." He got up and walked over to me then, and pulled me into a rib crushing hug. "Em… can't… breath." I choked out, while also gasping for air. Emmett sat me back on the ground and smiled sheepishly at me. "Sorry Bells." He said in the saddest voice I had ever heard Em use. I smiled back at him. "It's okay Em, you just need to work on your strength Em, and not crush me whenever you want a hug." I said to Em. He smiled at me and he pulled me into another hug, a much gentler hug then before. "That's better Em, at least I could still breath." I giggled to him as I answered.

We finished of the dip and Hailey took the plate back to the kitchen. "Okay Jazz, it's your turn to ask the next truth or dare question." Alice said to the room. "Alice truth or dare." Alice rolled her eyes. "Truth Jazz. I don't like dares." "Okay Alice why don't you like dares?" I saw the look on Alice's face, I don't think she really wanted to answer that. "I don't like dares because once I was at summer camp and I was dared to strip down to just my bikini bottom and run around the building three times. The girls ended up stealing my clothes and locked me out. I was stuck outside in my bikini bottoms for three hours until I was able to find a window to break into and it ended up be the window in the sup's room and I was so embarrassed over the whole situation I never went back to that camp ever again." Alice was a little red when she finished telling her story. I felt sorry for her, but I could understand why she never went for another dare after that.

"Okay so it is my turn again. Edward truth or dare?" "Alice I think I am going to go with truth, after the dare you gave Emmett, I want no part in something like that again." E said in an indignant tone. "Okay E, What is the furthest you have gone with a girl or they with you?" I heard E groan. "Why Ali, why?" "Come on Edward you can't avoid the question you picked truth so answer the question." I saw Hailey tense. _Hails what's up sis? __Bells I don't want to hear this, I don't think I can listen to this.__ Hails it will be okay, besides this will be something you will want to know later. Hails I'm here for you, always okay. You know that. Just relax and breath, it may not be as bad as you think. _I was listening to Edwards answer. "I haven't done anything with a girl except kiss and a little groping, outside of the clothes only." "But Edward how far has a girl gone with you, you only answered half the question." Alice said to him. "Alice, please." "You are so not getting out of answering this. So out with it." Edward sighed. "Okay, well I have had one of my ex-girlfriends go down on me." I saw Hailey tense, her back was nearly ram rod straight. _Hails it is alright, don't worry about that. I know what you are feeling, I also know Edward is extremely embarrassed about this. If you two do start dating there are so many other things you will get to do together as a first, beside if he really liked that girl they would still be together now, and they aren't relax sis, it will be alright. I promise you, if you are meant to be together you will be together. I will do everything I can to help. Just relax, remember sweetie you will always have me. __And you will always have me to Bella. I love you sis._ We smiled at each other.

"Rose truth or dare?" E asked. "Dare Edward." I watched as a smirk appeared on his face. "Rose I dare you take Hailey in to the coat cupboard for seven minutes in heaven." Rose smirked back at Edward, and I saw Hailey smirk also. They both got up and disappeared into the coat cupboard. We were listening to them. _Bells, Rose and I are going to play with this. Don't laugh, but trust me we won't be in here for seven minutes, one of the boys will come to investigate soon. They always do this._ I almost giggled at that response. "Oh Rose, yes… ohh… that feels soo good. Rose more please." "Hailey just like that, mmmm… Hailey…" I watched as Edward and Emmett were squirming in their seats. The next noises coming from the cupboard were kissing sounds. Then the sounds of clothes rustling, and more moaning. The girls had only been it there for less then three minutes when both Edward and Emmett raced off to the cupboard and opened the door. _See told you we wouldn't be in here that long. They always hope to actually catch us doing something. You should have seen the look on the boys faces, it was priceless._ Hailey and Rose came walking out of the cupboard then with two bys who looked like someone had stolen their puppy. It was comical to say the least.

"Okay my turn. Hailey, truth or dare?" Rose asked. "Oh Rosalie, you should know me so better then that. Dare. I call dare." Hails said to Rose. "Okay Hailey, I dare you to take Alice upstairs so she can find your most revealing nightie and then you have to sit on Edward's lap for the rest of the night. Edward no touching, but Hailey can do whatever she wants, anything is fair game." Hailey blushed, Edward groaned. Alice and I couldn't help but giggle. "I have the perfect one, come on Hailey let's go." Alice said as she got up, danced over to Hailey and dragged her upstairs. A few minutes later Hailey came back down in a deep purple and black lace slip I know she had gotten from mum who had brought it from Victoria Secret. I came to about mid thigh, but the top and bottom two inches were black lace. It had tiny little twin spaghetti straps with little purple bows on the shoulders and one just under the bust where the lace ended and the satin started, the bows were in a slightly lighter shade. I was stunned she was able to walk downstairs looking like that. I was proud of her. I noticed that she was also wearing a pair of black pumps. Hailey sauntered into the living room and did a twirl for Rose. "Is this acceptable Rose?" She asked as she was doing her little spin. "Nice, very nice Hails. I never knew you had a set of pins like that." Rose answered back, with a smirk on her face. I knew she was having fun with this. Hailey doing her best catwalk, walk sauntered over to Edward and positioned herself precariously on his lap. I watched as Edward shifted his hands so that he was sitting on them. Hailey wriggled in his lap then. A smirk playing on her face, I could tell she was enjoying this.

"Bella truth or dare?" Hailey asked me. I sighed internally. _Payback is a bitch sis. Now it's your turn so what is it going to be._ "Dare Hailey." I replied. I was so not going for truth, that could have landed me in a bag of trouble. I bag of trouble I never wanted to talk about. "Okay sis, I want you to sing and dance along with a song of Alice's choosing, seeing as I can't get up right now, thanks to Rosie." Hailey glared at Rose when she said that last part. Alice got up and danced over to the stereo. I got up and walked over to the space in front of the tv. Alice started playing Rihanna's 'P.S. I'm still not over you.' I was thankful that I knew this song and it was slow enough that I could dance to it. Hey I could dance, I had taken dancing lessons for years, mum always hoped that they would help with my lack of balance and clumsiness. They did as long as I was dancing. So I slowly began to move, and sing to the song. I was trying to avoid looking at everyone. But that didn't keep Hailey out. _Oh My God Bella. You are amazing, I never knew you could dance, let alone sing. Bella wow._ I looked up at her and the expression on her face, she was stunned. I looked around the room and it seemed everyone was stunned. They all had the same opened mouth expressions. I wanted to laugh, but I had to finish the dare. When I finished I curtsied. Then they all started clapping, and calling encore, encore. I shook my head, saying no. "One time only deal guys. Not going to happen again." I said.

"Time for a movie." Alice declared. Thank god, she was taking all the focus off me. Alice danced over and put the next movie on. We all sat around watching it. Hailey stayed in Edward's lap for the whole movie and we decided to call it a night, well it was actually early morning. And we all needed sleep. We all settled in to our respective spots for the night, I waited until everyone was asleep before I snuck up to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 NEW DISCOVERIES.**

Bella's POV

Once everyone was asleep, I crept up to my room. I couldn't sleep in there, I wasn't comfortable. I need the protection my room offered, I needed to be alone, I couldn't have anyone nearby in case the nightmares came and I started crying. I needed to be alone. Once in the safety of my room, I let the tears I had been holding back fall, they ran in streams down my cheeks. I was alone in my room for a while, silently crying. I needed to get this all out if my system before I could go to sleep.

I was interrupted by a knock on my door. "Bella... Bella are you alright?" I heard Jasper call to me quietly, tentatively. "I'm fine." I answered him, my voice breaking as I said those two words. "Bella, please..." I cut Jasper off there, "Jasper." I choked out. "Please I am fine, please don't worry about me." I was trying to compose myself as I said those words. Jasper knocked on my door again. I was a little stunned that he was here, I knew he had his own problems, I didn't think he would care about me or my problems. I got and walked over to the door, I unlocked it and opened the door to see Jasper standing there leaning up against the wall. "Bella." That was all that Jasper said, but I could hear all the emotion in that one little word, all of his concern. That one little word was my name. As he turned to look at me, I knew he could see my face and what I looked like, I knew it wasn't good. I could see him from the small amount of light coming from the lamp in my room that he was concerned, I also knew my eyes were red and puffy and I had tear streaks running down my cheeks. "Jazz what are you doing here?" I questioned him. I wanted to sneak out and be left alone. I wanted to shed the tears that I needed to and then sleep in the comfort and privacy of my own room. "Bella, I saw you sneak out, and I wanted to make sure you were alright. That's all I promise." Jasper said as he raised his hands up in a submissive kind of way, like he was not here to threaten me in any way that he was surrendering. The only problem was that gesture just set off the worst responses in me, to me that gesture was a threat, and I immediately started backing away and drawing my arms around me protectively. I remembered that Phil always did that before he did anything else to me. I could feel the tears reforming in my eyes, and the pain of the memory starting to take over me. Jasper seemed to sense this as I was backing away from him and immediately dropped his hands. He went to take a step towards me and I continued backing up. I saw a flash of pain and hurt cross his features for a moment, before he composed himself and said to me, "Bella, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're alright. Bella, darlin' please don't cry." The tears started falling, but I had managed to stop backing away from him. It took me a few moments to realise that he had called me Darlin', and realise that he had a southern twang as he said this. "Jazz, what are you doing here? Why do you even care?" I asked him, I was still confused to what possible motivates he could have to actually come up here and check on me. It wasn't like we had talked a lot or anything. I wasn't even sure if we were really friends. I mean I knew from Hailey that he was like that this with all of them, but I had only known him a week and that really didn't mean anything. I knew I was drawn to him, I knew I could feel his pain and that he had been through something horrible but I wasn't sure if it because I felt the need to help him or that I bonded with him on the level that we had both been through something horrible, and something that no one should ever have to face. "Bella, I was worried. Please let me come over to you just to make sure you are okay. If you want after that I will leave. Please I need to know you are okay." Jasper said to me practically begging me. I stood frozen for a few moments with the tears that I knew were still falling, running down my cheeks. I looked back at Jasper and could only see concern and worry for me on his beautiful facial features. This only made me feel worse, that he was he worried about me, I didn't want anyone to worry about me, I was strong, I was able to deal with this by myself. The tears I was crying started to fall faster and I started to shake almost uncontrollably. I wasn't able to say anything, I felt Jasper's pain and it combined with the pain and memories I was already dealing with dropped me to my knees, I was doubled over by what I was feeling at that moment. I was having a hard time holding the wall up to keep it from Hailey. I know she was sound asleep downstairs, but I couldn't risk waking her. I pulled back into myself, trying to cut off the emotions I was feeling. Jasper came racing towards me as I dropped to my knees. "Bella... Bella... I didn't mean to make you feel worse. Oh Bella... I am sorry. Are you okay? Please Bella talk to me." Jasper said to me almost on a panic, as he hesitantly reached a hand out to brush some of hair off my cheek. I sucked in a breath as his fingers gently brushed my cheek. I looked up into his face, into his deep blue eyes, eyes that reminded me of the ocean. Jasper brought his hand back up to my cheek and caressed it gently, as his gaze held mine. I could feel myself starting to calm and relax under his touch. Jasper's hand never moved from my cheek, I think he sensed that if it did I would be uncomfortable and the boundaries and walls would come back at more force. They were not down now, just relaxed slightly, and why I was not exactly sure. We stayed that way for a few minutes, each of taking some sort of comfort in the other.

I stiffened when I heard a movement downstairs. Jasper noticed my change immediately and dropped his hand from my cheek, he stood and held the same hand out to me to help me up from the floor. Once I was standing I reached out to Hailey. I found that she was still asleep, but I could feel that her emotions were a little off, I knew she was dreaming and that it was not a happy dream, but not a nightmare either. I let it go as soon as I heard movement on the stairs. I moved away from Jasper putting some space between us. "Someone is coming." I whispered. Jasper nodded his head and moved so that he was less into my room. Just as he walked back across the room Edward came up the stairs. He stopped at my door when he saw it was opened. The surprise that came across his face when he saw me and Jasper in my room alone was almost comical. "Bella, Jasper what are you guys doing up here?" Jasper looked at me then back to Edward, it was like he was looking for a way to answer that without drawing attention to either of us or the situation Jasper had found me in. "E, I came up here because I couldn't sleep. Jasper just found me before you got here." I said, I was surprised that my didn't crack once and sounded almost natural, maybe like I was just tired, not like I had spent the last hour crying. Edward just nodded to me. "You guys coming back down." He questioned looking mainly at Jasper. Jasper nodded. "Be down in a sec." Edward waited for Jasper to leave my room and then he followed him back downstairs.

I paced around my room. I was so lost in my thoughts, my feelings, I needed to get them back into control before I left my room. I was so lost with everything I was feeling, I was thinking about what had happened in Phoenix and the concern Jasper had just been showing me. I was so lost that I couldn't explain it, I just started crying again. I broke down completely this time, all the walls I had spent years building came falling down in an instant. I couldn't hold them up, I couldn't hold myself up. I collapsed to the floor and cried. I cried about everything that had happened to me, everything that was taken from me, everything I was feeling, everything I was afraid of and didn't even realise. I just sat there, holding myself together crying. I felt Hailey awake, and new at once she was concerned. I heard her come racing up the stairs, but I couldn't move. I knew she would come in and find me in this state as I hadn't shut the door or locked it since Jasper and Edward had left.

Hailey ran into my room and I saw the look on her face, she was worried about me. I knew she could feel everything I was feeling, everything I had kept hidden from her. I knew she knew that something bad had happened and I knew she was here to help me, because she loves me. The second she spotted me on the floor she was there and had me bundle in her arms trying to calm me. "Bells... Bells..." She broke and started crying with me, I hated to think that my overwhelming emotions had caused this, which in turn only made me cry harder. By this time I think we had woken a few other people downstairs. Because I heard more movement down there, then I heard it on the stairs and I started to panic. I didn't want people to see me like this, see me so vulnerable and weak, and just so helpless. Hailey immediately sensed my emotions and responded to them. "Bells honey, nobody is going to be thinking any of that, we all love you sis. Please you need to calm down. You need to believe we all love you and that we will always be here for you." Hailey said this to me while rubbing gentle circles on my back trying to calm me further. 'I know you mean that now but I don't think any of you will want to be anywhere near me when you find out why I came back, why I ran from mum and Phoenix' I thought to myself.

There was noise from outside my door and Hailey and I turned to look, we could see everyone in the door way, Alice was holding onto Edward tears rolling down her cheeks. They were leaning on one side of the doorway, on the other was Emmett holding tightly onto Rosalie. She looked like she wanted to come and hug me herself but was unsure if I would welcome it. Jasper was leaning against the wall on the other side of my door. I could see that he wanted to help me also, I could see conflict on his face, what exactly were the two things that was conflicting him I wasn't sure, but it wasn't the first time I had seen that look tonight. Edward and Emmett looked lost as what to do exactly. But I could see Emmett's big brother instincts coming into play. He wanted to hurt whoever or whatever had upset me.

I looked to Hailey pleading with my eyes to get everyone out of here. I didn't want everyone staring at me. It was making me feel worse more uncomfortable. _Bella they are all worried about you. I don't know if I can get them all to leave without some sort of explanation from you to them. Sis we all love you, we all are here for you. But we can't help you if you don't talk to us, please Bells, please open up to us, please let us in._ Hailey was pleading with me. I could tell from her emotions that she was being honest, that she loved me, and that all she wanted was to be here for me. I could feel her concern and worry. I knew she always thought I was the stronger of the two of us, that I could overcome anything. She just didn't understand that this was something beyond anything that she had ever imagined, something that the only way for me to escape from it was to run, run half way across the country. I was still crying, when I turned back to everyone. I looked at them all, I had gotten control of my emotions again a little and I could sense from them all their concern and worry. I tried to smile at them, but all my lips did was raise slightly. Alice noticed and launched herself at me and Hailey. The force she threw her self at us had us all tangled in a mass flat on the floor. "Bella..." The little pixie of my friend said to me tears still rolling down her cheeks. I was pulled into a big hug by her and she kissed my cheek. Everyone else was just watching us on the floor. Alice turned to Rosalie and nodded. Rose wiggled getting Emmett to let go of her and she came over to us, still sprawled and tangled on the floor. She knelt down and hugged the group of us as well. "Bella, I know you have only known me a week, but you are my friend. I love you, tell us what is wrong, let us help you sweetie, please." Rose was begging me to open up to them. _Come on Bells, we are all here for you. We all love you, you are my sister, and I don't like seeing and feeling you this hurt. Please Bells, let us in, and let us help._ Hailey begged me as well. I sighed. I didn't want to tell them, I didn't want their sympathy, I wanted to be strong and forget about this. Put it behind me. But I knew that wasn't going to happen now. I knew they wanted answers and I was going to have to give them to them. But before I could do that I needed to get better control of my emotions and up off the floor. "Ah... Hey guys do you mind getting off me please, I would like to feel my legs again." I said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Alice and Rose started giggling, "Sorry Bells." They said together getting off me. "Um... guys can you give me a minute and then I'll be down stairs and we can talk, or more like I can talk and you guys will listen. But I need a minute before I come down okay?" Edward and Emmett nodded at me. Alice and Rose said okay together. Hailey looked at me questioningly. _Bells, what are you planning to do?_ _Um Hails, I want to clean up a little, I know I have blood shot eyes and tear streaks running down my cheeks, I also need a minute to get my emotions back under control if you want me to talk to you all, in my present state you would get anything out of me before I broke down again. Please sis, give me a minute. I need this, you know I don't want to talk about this, but if you continue to push me I really won't tell you anything. I know you have now got a taste of the pain I have been going through and if you want to understand or have me talk to you, you are going to give me a minute to get myself back under control._ I was now demanding her to listen to me. I couldn't do this until I was back under control, with that being said though Hailey stood up and walked to the door with Alice and Rose following. "Come on guys let's go back downstairs, Bells will be down in a sec'. Let's just give her a minute to clean up a little okay?" They all left my room, all except Jasper. "Hey Jazz, you coming?" Alice called back upstairs. "Yeah be there in a sec' Alice." He called back down to her. "'Kay." Was all that Ali replied with.

Jasper moved into my room and came over to me. He held out his hand to help me up. I took it slowly, and Jasper helped me up to my feet. "Don't worry Bells, everything is going to be okay." Jasper said as he moved his empty hand up to my cheek, gently rubbing it. I sighed and pressed my face into his hand, and a calming effect over took me, allowing me to bring my emotions all back into alignment, and back under a little control. I knew it was going to take a lot more then this to get them back under complete control, but this was enough to face my friends. Face them and confess my sins and confess as to why I had run away. "There Bells, you feelin' a little better now darlin'?" Jazz questioned quietly. I simply nodded in response. I was afraid to actually say anything at that moment. "Go clean yourself up, I'll be downstairs waitin'. I'll be there if you need anything. Don't worry about anything darlin' it's going to be fine." I nodded again and Jasper left me heading back downstairs to where everyone else was waiting for me. I went to the bathroom and washed my face with a little cold water, which helped a little with the redness and puffiness of my eyes. Deciding to go and face the firing squad I left the sanctuary of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

I felt everything I had kept hidden for the past couple of years, everything I had to keep from my loved ones. I knew that if it ever got out it would tear the family to pieces. I couldn't have that on my conscious, I couldn't be to blame for that. I wanted to keep this hidden from everyone. I wanted this to be left in the past, left where no one would know about it, no one except me and him that is. I would always know and so would he, I am sure at some stage he would forget about it but I never would. I would always remember it would always be there in the back of my mind, lingering in my thoughts, disturbing my dreams. There is one thing I have learnt you cannot run from your memories, they are always there, and always ready to resurface whenever you are not ready for that. Right now I was not ready to talk about this down stairs with the room full of people waiting for me. I sighed, closed my eyes and continued walking slowly downstairs. I reached the bottom of the staircase and froze. How could I walk into that room with all of them? How could I face them and tell them this, tell them everything I was keeping locked up. That was when Hailey reached out to me. _Bella, please we are all here for you. We all love you and nothing you say can change that. Please come on in sis and talk to us. I am here with you every step of the way. I will always be here for you. I can feel everything you are feeling right now and Bells, I know you are scared and afraid and a lot of other emotions but we all love you, we are all here for you. Remember that._ I sighed and walked into the living room. I sighed and sat down on the recliner. Everyone was gathered around me. I looked into all their faces, I could see the concern radiating off each and everyone one of them.

**AN: PLEASE READ THIS!!!**

** This part of the story is a more M rated then T. It talks about sexual abuse. I promise there is nothing too graphic. I didn't want to upset anyone with what I was writing. Please if you feel that you cannot read this then skip this section. I will let you know when it is safe to read again. **

I opened my mouth to start but nothing came out. I shut it and opened it a few more times looking for the words to start. "Bella, just start at the beginning, it is always the best place to start." Alice said to me her voice trembling with the emotion she was feeling. "Okay, thanks Ali." I said my voice was shaking and trembling and braking all over the place. I continued on, my voice still shaking like it had when I said those few words. "Well Hailey you know how mum meet and married Phil." I paused while I waited for her reply. All she did was nod her head and looked at me waiting for me to continue. I swallowed then and looked for a way to continue. "Well they were happy when they first got together and in their first year of marriage but all that changed not long after their first anniversary. Mum got a new job and she didn't have as much time for me or for Phil. He was busy also with his baseball and they barely spent any time together. Well one night he came home a little, well actually a lot intoxicated and he came into my room, I was still up and studying because I had a big test in a few days." I paused there and sobs broke from my chest, I curled my legs up and into my chest. I was physically shaking. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was. I looked up into Jasper's face, he smiled a little at me. "It's okay Bella, take your time and just talk to us." He said in a whisper to me. I placed my hand over his and squeezed it a little. He turned his hand over and squeezed mine in return. I sighed. "Well that night was the first of many. That night was the night I lost a lot of things." Tears were rolling down my cheeks. "That was the night I lost my innocence, my virginity, everything that meant anything to me. He took it all. He took everything I was saving, everything I someday wanted to give to a man that loved me and that I loved in return. He took all of that." I cried then, sobs breaking from my chest, tears flowing like rivers from my eyes. I buried my face into my knees. My boding was shaking and I was waiting for someone to say something, anything. But I couldn't bring myself to look up at everyone so I kept my face buried.

"Oh my God." I heard Rosalie whisper. I still couldn't move. "Yeah, you could say that again Rose. Bella, are you alright sweetie. I can't believe he did that. I can't believe you have been through all that. Oh my God Bells." Hailey chocked out. She came over to me, pulling me into her embrace. She was rubbing my back in a comforting motion, she was trying to calm me down. I looked up then. "Yeah I've been all through that and more, which is why I ran. Why I ran here, I had to get away, I couldn't stand to be there anymore. I couldn't go through that anymore. I told my mum I wanted to come here and live with you and dad." I said all this is a little more than a whisper. I was then wrapped up in many arms. Everyone was hugging me, comforting me. I was shaking again, I wasn't expecting this, I was expecting everyone to hate, to be angry with me, not this, I was not expecting this. I started crying all over again. "Bella, Bells are you alright?" I heard a small voice asking me. But I couldn't tell who it was. "Why are you all being so nice to me? Why aren't you all angry at me?" I asked in a small voice, I was so confused by everyone's reaction. "Bella, Honey why would we be angry with you? None of what happened is your fault sweetie. You are not to blame for any of this, no matter what you think it was not your fault. Bells this happened to you not because of you or anything that you did. Bella... Bells..." I heard Alice say, I could hear the tears in her voice and she broke off at the end in tear filled sobs. "Bella everything Ali just said is the truth. Bells you have to believe us. This isn't your fault and we all love you." Hailey said, her voice breaking all over the place. I could sense the swirling emotions of everyone. "Wh... What do you mean? It was my fault, I was always told it was my fault. I don... don't understand." I stuttered out. I heard a collective sigh come from the people around me. "Bella you did nothing wrong." Emmett said in his loud voice. I was looking at them and I could see everyone nodding in agreement. I shook my head no in reply. _Bella, please you have to understand this. This was not your fault, this was Phil fault, and it was his doing. You trusted him Bells, he abused that trust he abused you. This was in no way your fault. Trust me sis, trust us we are not lying to you.__ I don't know Hails, he would always blame me. He would always come in with his hands in a surrendering like gesture. Hails the things that happened to me, I could never tell, never explain. It hurts too much to think about, let alone actually talk about._

"Bells, you have to tell Charlie, you have to tell the police. He can't be allowed to get away with what he did to you. Bella what Phil did was very wrong, it is illegal." Edward said to me. "E I don't think Bells could handle that right now. You don't realise how long this has been happening, how long she has been keeping this locked inside of her. E she needs time, she needs our support and our love. She doesn't need the added stress from that. Let's give her some time, she has only just come out and told us and I don't think she would have done that, except for the fact that we witnessed her break down upstairs." Hailey said coming to my defence. _I don't think I can ever do that Hails. I can't be the cause of mum's disappointment, her heartbreak. You know as well as I do if I ever said anything that it would kill mum, almost literally. I can't do that to her. I love her too much to ever tell anyone else. Please never make me do that. I can't do that. Please promise me, please swear to me that you won't ever make me tell anyone else. Please._ I was pleading with her. Pleading to make her see things my way. _Bells I can't make that promise. You know I will never force you to do anything, but Bells you need to tell this to dad or someone else that can do something to make sure he never does anything else like this again. Bells I know you feel like you will blame yourself for everything that happens between them, but it is not your fault. It is Phil's fault Bells, he is to blame for all of this. Please you have to believe me on this._ I sighed out loud. I looked into Hails eyes and I could only see compassion and truth coming from within their depths, I could feel the same emotions coming off of her. I still didn't believe her.

**AN: PLEASE READ THIS!!!**

** You can now read from here on.**

"Guys, I'm sorry but I am really worn out. I really need to go to bed and get some sleep." I said to the group, while yawning. I was really worn out from all this emotional baggage that I had been made to deal with. All I really wanted to do was go and curl up in my bed for like the next week. "Yeah Bells, that is probably a good idea, you do look really worn out." Edward said to me. I stood up from the couch. "Guys I want to sleep in my room. I know you all normally stay out here together but please understand that I need to sleep in my own room." I said in a small voice. Everyone looked to me then, understanding and concern shining in their eyes. I felt bad for making then worry about me, for unloading all this drama on them. "Bells that's okay, we understand sweetie. We know you feel safer in there. We can all join you in there if you want." Ali said to me. I sighed, I wasn't sure about that. I didn't know if I wanted them all in there with me, I knew I needed time on my own, I needed to clear my head, but I also knew that they wanted to be there for me, be there with me. I sighed again in frustration. "If that is what you guys want." I replied disheartened. Hailey sensed this of course. "I think Bells may need some space you guys, need to be alone and sort all of this stuff out for herself." I looked over to her then, my face showing her 'thanks I owe you one' look.

I stood up then and made my way back upstairs and to the safety of my room. As soon as I entered my bedroom I sighed in relief. I was safe in here. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. I could feel myself relaxing a little then. I crawled up the bed until my head hit the pillow. I relaxed into it. I curled up into a foetal position, feeling like I still needed to protect myself. I was surprised by how my friends had taken the bombshell I dropped on the about the reason I was here, the reason I ran. I thought they were all going to hate me and blame me, like I had been doing to myself since it started. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again and then start falling down my cheeks. I was so worn out both emotionally and physically. I was so drained I just needed a way to escape from reality even if it was only for a few hours.

I finally drifted to sleep after what seemed like hours with the tears still falling down my face. But my night wasn't peaceful or calming. My night was spent in nightmares, reliving memories I wished I could forget. I woke up to a pair of warm hands on me, gently shaking me, trying to wake me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked into a set of eyes as blue as the ocean. It was Jasper, I would know those eyes anywhere. I sighed internally and felt a small smile spread across lips. "Bella, Bella are you okay?" he questioned me as he reached out his hand and wiped the tears off that were falling down my cheeks. I hadn't even realised until then that I was crying. I raised my own hand up to my cheeks and wiped away the tears that had fallen then at my eyes trying to remove the tears forming there. I was still looking into Jasper's eyes then, "Jazz I'm okay. I am just relieving a few things that I wish I could forget." "Bella you screamed, and were mumbling in your sleep." I blushed, I was so embarrassed by this information. Jasper brought his hand back up to my cheek and was gently rubbing it. I nuzzled into his hand, pressing my cheek into the palm of his hand. A sense of calm and safety passed over me then. I had never felt safe like this with anyone in such a long time.

Jasper moved slightly beside me. I looked down and noticed the position he was in, he was kneeling on the floor sitting back on his heels. I knew as soon as I looked at him he wasn't comfortable in this position anymore. I sat up on the bed and Jasper looked me in the eye, obviously a little concerned with my rapid movement. I tried to convey to him through my eyes that everything was okay. I'm not sure if he got the message, but I decided to voice my idea, to have him sit up on the bed with me. "Jasper I am sure that you aren't comfortable their on the floor," I tapped the space I had just vacated above me. "sit here with me. I'm sure my bed is much more comfortable then the floor." I whispered to him, looking into my lap, I was feeling incredibly nervous and slightly embarrassed by asking something that could be completely mistrued. Jasper reached out and lifted my face so that I could meet his gaze. "Are you sure about this Bella, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way." I sighed. "Jazz, I can see how uncomfortable you are on the floor, please I feel better with you here and I feel safer." I said quietly. Jasper simply nodded and moved onto the bed. He sat at the head of the bed, his back resting up against the head rest and his legs stretched out on the length of my bed on top on the doona. I moved over a little further and waited for him to get comfortable. Once Jasper was settled I moved over and curled my length around his. My head resting in his lap, and my body pressed up against his. I felt Jasper stiffen beside me for a moment before he relaxed again. I sighed in contentment. I felt his fingers running through my hair, and that little movement caused me to relax even further into him. It didn't take me long to drift back to sleep.

I woke a few hours later and the sun was up and shining in through the window. I woke and was a little startled for a moment when I felt a warm body pressed up against me. It took me a few moments to realise that it was Jasper, the memories from him coming in last night both times ran through my head and I snuggled in a little more. It was a few minutes later that I felt Jasper move beside me. I looked up to him then and smiled at him, it was the first real genuine smile that I had smiled in weeks. Jazz smiled back at me. He lifted his hand again and started running it through my hair again. I was still looking up at him, smiling at him and I felt so at peace right then.

I thought then about getting up. I wanted to make breakfast for everyone, as a thank you gesture. I moved on the bed, my movement brought Jasper's attention back to me. "Bella what are you doing it's still early?" He questioned as he moved his arm to grab hold of my waist, pulling, me back to him. I snuggled into him for a second before I looked up into his gaze. "Jazz I'm going to get up and make breakfast for everyone." He sighed then. "Okay Darlin' let's get up then and go make the guys breakfast." I smiled again, enjoying him calling me darlin' and the way he said it with his southern twang. We got out of bed then, and I walked over to my draws looking for something else to wear. I pulled out a pair of track pants and a hoodie. I motioned to Jasper that I was going to change, he nodded in reply to me and I walked into the bathroom and changed. I came back out and found Jasper still sitting on my bed. "Have a good sleep Darlin'?" He asked me. "Yeah it got a whole lot better. Thanks. What about you? I don't think that you would have been all that comfortable sitting there." I sighed feeling bad about the way he had been sleeping for the past few hours. He got up and walked over to me, lifting my chin and looking into my eyes. "Bells that was one of the best night's sleep I've had. That was because of you Bella, I haven't been so relaxed in a long time." I blushed at his statement and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant every word of it. He cupped my cheek again and I nuzzled into it. "Come on Jazz let's go get started."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry everyone, I know it's been ages. But work has been a nightmare, add on top of that glandular fever and few other personal things it has been a few difficult months. **

** Not to mention writers block and a computer crashing. I have a million thoughts running through my head, and not all for this story, it's like I have a million story ideas all playing for my attention. And it's hard to work on one story when there are other story ideas fighting for my attention. So to you of you I am sorry and hope to post the next chapter sooner. **

**Love you all. Bec.**

**CHAPTER 6 A NIGHT NOT TO FORGET.**

Jasper's POV

We arrived at Hailey's and Bella's house. I jumped out of the car and grabbed the bag that had the soda in it that Rose and I always brought to these nights. We (Rose, Em, Edward and I) made our way to the front door. I was trailing behind them all, lost in my own little world. Rose knocked and Hailey and Ali were standing on the other side. They motioned for us all to enter. We made our way into the living room, I was forgetting at the moment that I still was carrying the soda. I noticed that Bella wasn't in here and wondered where she was. I was broken from my train of thoughts as Hailey called out to her. I heard Bella's reply and was lost in my thoughts of her again. She had been taking up so much of my thoughts lately. I never knew how to act around her, what to say to her, and I was also always lost in my own problems the visible and emotional scars of what had happened to me.

Bella walked in then and I looked up at her, OH MY GOD she is beautiful I thought. I was stunned by what she was wearing, it was not something I would normally see her in but she looked stunning. I was lost looking at her. I watched as her eyes widen slightly, while looking at Edward. I realized I mustn't have been the only staring at her. I heard Edward ask her something about needing a hand with anything, when he asked that I felt overwhelming jealousy at his obvious (well at least to me) attempt at flirting. I felt like I needed to hit something. It was then that I heard her answer about not needing a hand with anything that she just had to make her dip. I watched as she left the room and I started to follow her out, remembering I was still holding onto the bag filled with bottles of soda. Edward stopped me by grabbing onto my arm. I jerked it out of his grasp and away from him. "Hey Jazz man, I'll take those for you." He said to me. I was shaking my head slightly, he just wanted another chance to be near Bella. "E, I need your help." I heard Hails call. I turned to look at her and looked at her hoping to show her my appreciation at her giving me a little help. I heard Edward sigh and look over to Hailey. "What is it Hails?" he said as he started in her direction. I continued on my way into the kitchen then.

I noticed that Bella was busying working at the bench at what I could only assume was her infamous dip. I had heard Hailey talk before about Bella's cooking skills and the infamous dip and that it was like tasting a little slice of heaven. At the time I wanted to laugh at her, it was funny to me that someone of our age could cook anything well let alone anything that tasted like a little slice of heaven. While I was lost watching her she must have sensed me or something because she turned to look at me then snapped, "Can I help you with something Jasper?" I was shocked by her tone, it took me a moment before I could form a reply. I raised my hands in a peaceful gesture trying to show her the bag I was carrying. She was still staring at me looking pissed so I decided I better explain why I was in here. "I just came to put the soda in the fridge. That's all." I said in a small and still slightly timid voice. It was then that she noticed the bag I was carrying. I watched her posture change, like she was relaxing slightly. She then mumbled out a sorry, then turned back to what she was doing. I felt myself relax then, knowing she wasn't angry at me. But not wanting to anger her further I made my way slowly cautiously over to the fridge and put the soda bottles into it.

I didn't want to go back into the living room once I had put the bottles away so I made my way over the small kitchen table and pulled out a chair and sat down. I was so lost in my little world that I heard Bella say something but didn't hear the words so I could answer her. My thoughts turned back to her so I looked up and began watching her. I watched as she moved over to the fridge placing a container into it. I watched as she turned around and quirked and eyebrow at me, but I still couldn't find any words to speak to her. My mind was running over all the limited conversations we had had and the talk I had with Hailey about Bella. I felt so confused by everything I was feeling and everything I had been told. I watched as she continued moving around the kitchen. I noticed as she started piling the dishes up besides the sink that she was going to clean up her mess now. I had always been taught to help with the dishes, the one that cooks shouldn't be the one that cleans, well if not she shouldn't be doing it alone. So I simply stood and made my way over to her to help. She had the sink filled and the dishes and detergent in it. I picked up the tea towel then and waited for the washed dished so I could help her. It was then that she realized I was standing there, she turned to look at me quirking her eyebrow and simply said "Jasper?" but the tone of her voice I knew what she was asking. It was a 'what are you doing here' tone. I simply stated to her in the most matter of fact tone, "Just here to give you a hand Bella. You shouldn't have to the dishes on your own." We set to work doing the dishes neither of us talking. I was still lost in everything that I had been thinking over the last few days and especially since I had had that talk with Hailey.

While I was still drying I heard a timer go off. Bella grabbed another towel of a bench near me and moved over to the oven, pulling out a tray of nachos, they looked delicious and when I breathed in there smell, OH MY GOD, they also smelt even better then they looked. She sat them on top of the oven obliviously to cool. Then she walked actually it was more like she danced back over to where I was and started putting the dishes away. She then started getting out plates and glasses and placing them on the bench. I walked over to her after I had finished drying the last of the dishes. "Can I help?" I asked in a small voice, not wanting to get snapped at again. I really wanted Bella to like me, I wanted to be her friend. She asked me to carry in the plates and the glasses, I nodded in reply and grabbed the aforementioned items well as many as I could carry and carried them into the living room. I sat them all down on the coffee table and turned to go back and grab the rest of the glasses I had left behind. "You took your time putting the soda away Jasper." Edward sneered at me. I ignored him and simply shrugged my shoulders. I walked back into the kitchen, as I entered I noticed Bella struggling. I walked over to her, "Here let me take that for you." I said quietly to her while indicating at the bottle of soda. I waited for her reply, watching her she simply nodded her head so I grabbed the bottle and walked over to the bench to retrieve the rest of the glasses. I paused at the door waiting for her to get everything else and I was also waiting for her to take the lead. She realized what I was waiting for and indicated that I should lead the way so I did. I walked into the living room first and walked to the table and sat everything else I had brought in down on it.

I realized that everyone was looking questioningly at Bella and myself. That embarrassed me and I didn't like the attention. I quickly made my way over to the empty seat on the couch, unfortunately it was the same couch Edward was occupying. He glared at me and I tried to ignore him. Em broken the tension with a comment about nachos and I heard Rose slap him, I rolled my eyes at their antics and heard giggles coming from people around the room. I looked up at Bella again and lost myself in thought. I kept replaying the conversation over and over in my head that Hailey and I had had. Bella seemed to take her time in sitting down. That was when I noticed the only empty seat was between Edward and myself. Bella sat in the floor between us, I could see from the way her face was set that she was uncomfortable, I moved as far over to the corner of the seat as I could, hoping to make her feel a little better.

I watched as Edward leaned down and spoke into her ear, an intimate gesture I thought. I watched as Bella stiffened and shivered looking very uncomfortable. She answered Edward then promptly got up and left the room. I watched her retreating form. Hailey stood and dished up the nachos for everyone, it seemed that Bella and Hailey had had a private conversation before leaving the room. I was not surprised by this though, I thought about back over the time I had spent with Bella and how occasionally she would get this far off look in her eyes. This must be when she was talking to Hailey telepathically. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Hailey handed me a plate of nachos. She leaned in and whispered to me, "Jazz you need to stop staring, and I am not the only one noticing trust me." I nodded slightly at Hailey and noticed that the helping of nachos on my plate was twice the size. I looked at Hailey then at the plate questioningly. "Save some of that for Bella, I don't know how long she will be. I know she needs the space right now." I nodded again, and whispered, "Thanks Hailey." Before she disappeared picking up her own plate and sitting back down.

I slowly picked at the nachos on the plate, my mind turning over and over all the things that my parents had ever said to me. All the things I kept hidden from everyone, not even Rosalie knew what happened to me. All she knew was that her parents had taken me in and adopted me when my mother was killed. I'm not even sure if she knew it was my father that killed her. But I did. I remembered every beating, every comment that they both made, everything that had happened to me because of me for years. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice at first that Bella had returned.

I waited until Bella was sitting on the floor leaning on the couch between Edward and I. I moved slightly and leaned down towards her, but I didn't want to get too close, knowing it would ultimately make both of us uncomfortable. "Here Bella." I said as went to pass her the rest of the nachos that were on my plate. The ones Hailey had put there on purpose. Bella stuttered back "Umm… Thanks Jasper. You didn't have to. I mean if you want them you can have them." I sighed internally, I must have made her feel really uncomfortable around me or something. I didn't want her feeling this way, so I decided to try to make her understand that tonight. "It's okay. I figured you would want some." I said to her quietly placing the plate onto the ground beside her and sitting back up into the couch. I turned my attention to the tv and the movie that was playing on it. I hadn't even noticed before that there had been a movie put on. I realized I had missed a bit by being so lost in my own thoughts and memories.

Pizza came later and Bella and Hailey left to get it. When they came back in they got Em and E to move the coffee table out of the way. I stayed quiet and to the side, like I always did. The girls laid out all the pizzas and Emmett and Edward were the first to dive in a grab what they wanted, the girls –well all except Bella- soon followed suit and I waited until there was a little more space before getting my own. I noticed Bella was still yet to get hers, but as soon as all of us were sitting back into our seats she came and grabbed what she wanted. I was half excepting her to sit down on the floor between us, so I was a little surprised that she went to the back of the room and sat down on the coffee table.

A discussion erupted around me about the plan for tonight and sleeping arrangements. I was listening but not contributing to the discussion. I just tended to stay out of things or went with the flow. Alice started talking to Bella realizing that she had not been listening to the entire conversation they were just having. Between the three girls –Alice, Hailey and Rose- they arranged the sleeping arrangements. I was surprised to learn that I would be sleeping near Bella. I noticed Hailey and Alice smirking at each other and when Hailey realized she had my attention she winked at me. I groaned, I did not want them pushing this, I wanted them to leave things well enough alone. I had my own issues to work out, without them trying to add more.

We ended up watching the rest of the movie before the crazy nights activities planned by Alice and probably Hailey ensued. This was something I was not looking forward to; I didn't want the attention focused on me at any stage tonight. We played the never ever game and I learnt a few things that night I hadn't about the others before I also learnt a few little things about Bella. I was stunned by the fact that that angel had never gone out on a date, that floored me, I was wondered how anyone could not see the beautiful angel that she is. I also noticed her stunned expression when it came to the fact that both Edward and I played an instrument. "Piano mainly, but I can play a few others." Edward stated boldly. I knew he could play and I knew what he could play, he really was very talented when it came to music. I said in a small voice "Guitar." Bella looked to me then and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. The gamed continued until Ali got bored and declared Bella and I the winners.

Next came truth or dare, well at least with this game there was an option on where or not you told the truth. When Alice announced that Bella or I had to start, I quickly stated that Bella could. I didn't want to play this game, and I most certainly did not want to start it either.

It started out tame, Bella asking Alice about shopping. Alice was a little more inventive though, making Emmett give Edward a lap dance, a convincing one at that or he had to face Alice and a makeover. Not something you ever want to face, trust me I have received one once and never ever again. Then it was my turn. I must admit it wasn't too bad. Emmett dared me to play a song on guitar he choose something by Nickleback. Alice danced out of the room only to return with a guitar for me to play. It was quite often either E or myself were getting dared to play something. I decided to play 'How you remind me.' It was one of my favorites. I watched Bella a little as I played. I noticed her slight swaying to the music and it almost seemed as if she was humming along. I was a little disheartened when I notice her walk out of the room. I continued playing though. As the song was finishing up I noticed Bella walked back into the room arms full of food. I noticed she was carrying a tray with dip and biscuits and chips. We paused the game here to eat the snack Bella had brought in.

Emmett groaned out loudly, "God Bells, I think I am in love with you. This is amazing." as he pulled her into a large bear hug. Bella could hardly be heard as she croaked out about not being able to breathe. The two continued a discussion about Em being sorry and him needing to learn to control his strength which I totally agreed with. Once the food was all gone and Hailey had taken the dishes back into the kitchen it was time to restart the game much to my disappointment.

Alice said "Okay Jazz, it's your turn to ask the next truth or dare question." I groaned and decided to turn it back on the little pixie. "Alice truth or dare." I asked, Alice just rolled her eyes at me. "Truth Jazz. I don't like dares." "Okay Alice why don't you like dares?" I asked. Alice had a pained look on her face, and I felt kind bad for asking but I was kind of interested as to why she always chooses truth with us all the time. "I don't like dares because once I was at summer camp and I was dared to strip down to just my bikini bottom and run around the building three times. The girls ended up stealing my clothes and locked me out. I was stuck outside in my bikini bottoms for three hours until I was able to find a window to break into and it ended up be the window in the sup's room and I was so embarrassed over the whole situation I never went back to that camp ever again." Alice was a little red when she finished telling her story. I looked at her trying to apologize with my eyes. She gave me a small smile and I knew she didn't hat me.

Edward was next to cope it. Alice asked E a very private question. I could see his nervousness in answering it. He kept looking at Bella, like he was trying to assess what she would think of him. I noticed that Bella concern was placed elsewhere when I noticed Hailey tense. I saw the look that crossed over both of them, knowing now what that meant and that Bella was most likely trying to help console Hailey. I felt bad for her, it would not be something I would want to hear about the person I secretly liked. When Edward answered I thought that was going to be it, but it seemed little Ali knew better and forced the rest out of Edward. I noticed Hailey tense again, her back going ramrod straight. I really did feel bad for her, especially after our little chat at lunch today. Edward was oblivious to Hailey's reactions his attention was focused solely on Bella, and she was focused on her sister. I wondered how anyone so smart could actually be so dumb about this.

I was lost in thought until I watched Hailey and Rose get up and disappear into the coat cupboard. I was suppressing laughter, either Emmett or Edward always dared those two to go into the cupboard for seven minutes of heaven as they called it. The girls never stayed in there that long they just liked to play with the boys. I think those two kept doing it in the hopes of one day actually catching them doing something. When were they ever going to give it up I wondered to myself. The girls came out in less than three minutes with E and Em looking like someone had stolen their puppy.

Rose dared Hailey next and it was one of the few times I have actually seen that girl blush. She was dared to sit on E's lap for the rest of the night in a nightie. I thought it was a little funny that tonight Edward was being picked on. First the lap dance and then this, Hailey sitting on him and allowed to do anything but E not being allowed to touch. It was comical, and at least it wasn't me I thought. Hailey came back down in an interesting nightie, it wasn't that bad I had seen Rose in worse when she was walking around the house at home. I did cover everything it was suppose to but also left little to the imagination. I could almost picture Bella in it instead, but quickly got rid of that thought. That was most definitely not something I needed to be thinking of.

Hailey did a little spin for the group before she strutted over to Edward. I almost laughed out loud when he moved his hands so he was sitting on them. I also watched as Hailey wiggled often in what I can only assume as an attempt to stir up Edward, but at the same time making it look like she was uncomfortable. The look on Edwards face was pained, it was like it was difficult for him to keep his hands to himself and to keep from being turned on with all Hailey's movements.

Hailey got this wicked almost evil smirk on her lips before she called on Bella. "Bella truth or dare?" Bella surprised me a little by saying "Dare Hailey." But I figured if she was trying to hide something then this was safer for her then having the possibility of having to confess why was she her. "Okay sis, I want you to sing and dance along with a song of Alice's choosing, seeing as I can't get up right now, thanks to Rosie." I watched Bella's face she looked annoyed.

Alice got up and danced over to the stereo, I watched as Bella got up and moved to stand in front of the television. Alice was searching for something. Then a song started playing at first I wasn't sure what it was. I realized it was 'P.S. I'm still not over you.' By Rihanna. I was so lost in watching Bella dance and listening to her sing. She had an amazing voice, I didn't understand then how she could be so self confident. She was stunning, she could dance and her voice I was lost in the sound of it. I could listen to her all day long.

When she was finished I was certain everyone was staring at her with the same stunned impression that was still on my face. All I could think was I wanted her to sing again. The room was filled then with clapping and the others calling out encore. I wanted to join them, but I didn't want to embrace her, I wanted to get to know her, but I was unsure if this was something I could allow myself. Hailey's words from earlier that day flitted through my mind, and I understood I needed to come to terms with a lot of things, especially those from my past.

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed that Ali had put a movie on until it was playing and she was dancing back over to her seat. We watched the movie then called it a night. I couldn't seem to sleep though, lost in my own thoughts. I wanted the things Hailey said I just wasn't sure I could let go of everything I had been told as a child, everything I had believed and until recently never questioned.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a noise, I turned and noticed Bella sneaking upstairs. I knew she wasn't comfortable being made to sleep down here with all of us, but I was unsure as to why. I waited until she was upstairs before I got up to follow her. I thought that she was just going to go up there to sleep, so I disappeared into the bathroom hoping that I could take a moment to help clear my chaotic thoughts.

I was heading back down when I paused outside Bella's door. I could hear her almost silent sobs. My heart hurt hearing her in there crying. I had this urge to be there comforting her. I knocked on the door and called in "Bella... Bella are you alright?" I waited and heard her quietly call out "I'm fine." I knew she was lying, and all I knew all I could feel was the need to comfort her. "Bella, please..." I started but she quickly cut me off. "Jasper... Please I am fine, please don't worry about me." I could hear her voice tremble and hear her quiet sobs. I knocked on the door again. I knew if I had to I would stay here all night, it almost felt like my heart was breaking for her.

I heard the door unlock and was a little stunned, but I stayed standing leaning up against the wall beside her door. "Bella." I said, it was all I could say, looking at her. I'm sure my voice was laden with the emotions I was feeling but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I could see her tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes and I felt my heart constrict because of it. I was also not surprised when she questioned why I was here. "Bella, I saw you sneak out, and I wanted to make sure you were alright. That's all I promise." I said to her as I raised my hands up to her, trying to show I wasn't threatening her in any way.

The reaction from Bella had my mind spinning. The look on her face was one that she was in great danger. She was scared and trembling and that was before she started backing away. I quickly dropped my hands and took a tentative step toward her. Bella kept backing away, wrapping her arm around herself, around her chest as if she was trying to hold herself together. The tears reformed in her eyes I could see the fear in them, as if she was reliving something painful all over again.

I took another step into the room and Bella noticed this, she took a larger step back and I felt hurt and pained over the fact that she thought I could ever hurt her, I had to compose myself before I could speak. "Bella, I am not going to hurt you. I just want to make sure you're alright. Bella, darlin' please don't cry." The tears kept falling but as I moved forward Bella had at least stopped backing away from me. "Jazz, what are you doing here? Why do you even care?" she asked me and I felt bad about the way I had been treating her. "Bella, I was worried. Please let me come over to you just to make sure you are okay. If you want after that I will leave. Please I need to know you are okay." I said to her meaning every word of it.

She stood frozen in place, and I stayed where I was, a few steps in from her doorway. I watched as the tears started falling faster and she began trembling uncontrollably, all of a sudden she dropped to her knees and doubled over. I moved towards quickly as soon as I saw her starting to drop, but I didn't get there fast enough to catch her. I dropped to my knees beside her, and moved so that I was close to her, tempted to pull her into my lap to comfort her. I knew what had happened then, my emotions, I had overwhelmed her with my emotions. "Bella... Bella... I didn't mean to make you feel worse. Oh Bella... I am sorry. Are you okay? Please Bella talk to me." I was so close to panicking, I felt terrible for making her feel worse.

I reached out hesitantly and brushed the hair off her cheek, as I looked down into her face. I was watching her as her eyes meet mine. I was lost in there chocolate brown colour and their depth. I brought my hand back up and placed it on her cheek, her head was resting against my thighs while I was kneeling beside her. I held her gaze as I gently caressed her cheek. I could feel her slowly beginning to relax under my gentle caress of her cheek, I was feeling relieved and happy that I was able to help her, even if it was just this little bit. I kept my hand on her cheek, knowing she would be uncomfortable if I moved it anywhere else. We stayed that way for a few moments, taking comfort in each other.

This was helping me, helping me sort through my thoughts. I knew then that I would be there for her, talk to her and become her friend.

Bella stiffened and I immediately noticed, removing my hand from her cheek. I wasn't sure what had caused that reaction in her until I heard a noise from downstairs. I stood and held a hand out to her to help her up from the floor. When she was standing she moved away from me and I felt a sense of loss, I didn't understand it, but it was like that comforting her was helping me. "Someone's coming." She whispered to me, all I could do was nod. I was still lost in my thoughts over this feeling I was feeling. Deciding it was best to put space between us I walked back over to the door, but made it so I was still in the room.

Edward appeared at the door, moments after I made it to the place I was. I was watching Bella, I was still concerned over her breakdown. "Bella, Jasper what are you guys doing up here?" I heard Edward question. I looked at Bella then back at Edward trying to assess what we were going to say. "E, I came up here because I couldn't sleep. Jasper just found me before you got here." Bella said, her voice was steady and calm and not at all what I expected.

"You guys coming back down?" Edward questioned, I knew he was mainly questioning me, I knew his feelings for Bella, and I was sure after the talk I had with Hailey that Bella just wanted to be his friend. Well that was what Hailey had said, so I had to trust her on that. I also knew Hailey's feelings for him and knew Bella would do anything to make her sister happy, but I always knew she should have been with someone like Edward rather than someone broken like me.

"Be down in a sec." I heard Bella say. Edward looked pointedly at me, it was his silent way of telling me he was waiting for me to leave so he could follow me back down stairs. I left and headed back down, so lost in everything that had happened. "What were you doing in there?" sneered Edward as we made our way downstairs. "I went up to use the bathroom and saw Bella in there on my way back and just stopped to check that she was okay." I whispered back. I didn't want to say anything else that was private and I wasn't going to break Bella's confidence by telling him she was upset and crying.

I watched as Hailey got up and raced out of the room and back upstairs, I could see the look of panic and concern on her face. I heard Hailey call out to Bella and that was when the others started to wake. I was standing up to follow Hailey upstairs. I knew something had happened, something Bella had been keeping from her. The look on her face as she left confirmed that for me, now I knew the state she was in when I found her and assumed it could have only gotten worse.

"Bells honey, nobody is going to be thinking any of that, we all love you sis. Please you need to calm down. You need to believe we all love you and that we will always be here for you." I heard Hailey say as I made my way to Bella's door, I wasn't surprised that all the others had followed as well.

Edward was leaning on one side of Bella's door frame holding Ali, she had tears falling down her cheeks, and I think it hurt her knowing her friend was in pain. Emmett was on the other side holding tightly onto Rose. I knew Rose would want to race other there and comfort her, if you became Rose's friend/family she was always fiercely protective. I knew Emmett would want to go 'big brother' mode on whoever had cause Bella this pain.

I was leaning against the wall across from the door way. I could feel the urge to race in there and gather into my arms and offer her comfort. But that was so far out of character for me, I didn't want to arouse suspicions or make her feel uncomfortable in anyway. I was conflicted with my desire to comfort for her, protect her and the memories that flooded my mind, all the things my parents had ever said to me. All those words, all those things I always thought to be truth, but were they? I had never questioned a single thing they had said until I had met Bella.

We were all watching Bella, the tears falling down her cheeks, tears I wanted to wipe away. She tried to smile at us and that seemed to be enough for the pixie, Ali. She launched herself at Bella and they ended up as a tangled mess of bodies and limbs on the floor. "Bella..." Alice said through her tears. Alice hugged her hard and kissed her cheek. Alice turned and then I noticed Rose wiggling in Emmett's grip. He released her and Rose went over to the girls still tangled on the floor. Rose knelt down and hugged the group then begged Bella. "Bella, I know you have only known me a week, but you are my friend. I love you, tell us what is wrong, let us help you sweetie, please."

The girls were a mess of limbs on the floor of Bella's room for a few minutes and as I watched the group I could see Bella and Hailey having silent conversations. I knew Hailey was trying to get Bella to open up and talk to her, to us. I knew how Bella felt though, not wanting to share the painful memories that she was locking away. I was doing the same, I couldn't share my past either. A few moments later Bella asked the girls to get off her because she couldn't feel her legs. I internally smiled at the way Bella was joking and trying to lighten the mood.

Bella requested a minute before she was going to meet us downstairs. I waited until everyone left. Alice called up to me asking if I was coming as well. I answered that I would be there in a sec. I moved into her bedroom and held her hand out to her. She took it slowly and I helped her up. "Don't worry Bells, everything is going to be okay." I said to her quietly and I moved my empty hand to cup her cheek. I gently started rubbing it like I had before when I was trying to calm her. I was hoping that this would help and calm her again.

"There Bells, you feelin' a little better now darlin'?" I questioned her quietly. She simply nodded at me. I knew I had to express to her that it was going to be okay, that we were all there for her, but I couldn't help but feel that I was but feel that I was a hypocrite. I wanted her to talk to us, well truthfully I wanted her to talk to me in particular. But I couldn't open up to any of them and I didn't want to. So how could I express to her that she should do this when I could not.

"Go clean yourself up, I'll be downstairs waitin'. I'll be there if you need anything. Don't worry about anything darlin' it's going to be fine." She nodded at me and with one last caress of her cheek I left and headed downstairs. I was full of nerves as I pondered the double standards I was having. How could I make Bella tell us about the past she was keeping hidden when I couldn't tell her or anyone about my own.

Bella came down stairs and I could see the anguish on her face. I knew she didn't want to do this and I knew that I would help her in any way that I could, that I would support her. Bella started talking and I wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about. Her voice was trembling and breaking all over the place.

She was talking about her mother and step father who I didn't know nor had any prior knowledge about. But I quickly understood what Bella was talking about and implying as soon as she talked about her stepfather entering her room drunk late one evening. I knew what she was talking about then, and my heart broke for her. He had sexually abused his step daughter.

She broke down there and I immediately crossed the space separating us and placed my hand gently on her shoulder offering her what little support I could. She looked up at me and I smiled down at her. "It's okay Bella, take your time and just talk to us." I said in a whisper. She placed her small hand over mine and squeezed it. In response I turned my hand over so I was now holding her hand and I squeezed it in return.

It got worse as she explained that she had been a virgin at the time and he had taken that away from her. I felt my temper flare at the man that could do this to this beautiful angel. My heart was breaking for her, I wanted to comfort her, hold her and show her that she was the angel I saw. She spoke of how she had been saving herself for a man she loved and a man that loved her in return. I was surprised many girls in this were giving it up for whatever they could get.

I was so lost in thoughts for a time that I hadn't realised that Hailey was now embracing Bella. I could see Hailey trying to calm her sister, trying to get her to look up at the rest of us. When she had calmed enough she looked up and spoke that she had been through all that and more. Explaining why she was her now and that she had to run, to get away. But my mind was pondering what the more could be. What else could this angel have suffered?

Everyone was embracing her then I simply had her hand in mine resting on her shoulder. I couldn't let go, and it didn't seem as if she wanted to let go either. When someone asked if she was alright, Bella's response surprised me. "Why are you all being so nice to me? Why aren't you all angry at me?" she asked in a small voice. "Bella, Honey why would we be angry with you? None of what happened is your fault sweetie. You are not to blame for any of this, no matter what you think it was not your fault. Bells this happened to you not because of you or anything that you did. Bella... Bells..." Alice said as she was hugging into Bella's side.

Hailey was next to try and make Bella see that everything Alice said was the truth. Making her see that we were all her for her. "Bella everything Ali just said is the truth. Bells you have to believe us. This isn't your fault and we all love you." But Bella was just like her sister, stubborn to a tee. "Wh... What do you mean? It was my fault, I was always told it was my fault. I don... don't understand." She stuttered out. Next it was Emmett in his big booming voice. "Bella you did nothing wrong."

I watched then as Hailey and Bella got a far off look, which meant they were communicating telepathically. I knew the feelings Bella was feeling, I had the same feelings. I was sure if my friends found out about what had happened to me that they would reject me as well and I didn't wasn't that.

Then Edward had to open his mouth and make things a little worse again. "Bells, you have to tell Charlie, you have to tell the police. He can't be allowed to get away with what he did to you. Bella what Phil did was very wrong, it is illegal." Saying this had made Bella panic all over again. Idiot I thought to myself. Couldn't he see the pain she was going through by just telling us, pushing her now in this state was going to make her run, I was sure of that. Thank god for Hailey. She came to Bella's defence and then spoke to her in their own way getting her to calm again.

Bella wanted a retreat after that and made her excuse as being tired. I knew that she needed space and I simply squeezed her hand which I was still holding, before releasing my grip. Bella squeezed in return, a sign of thanks I was sure and released my hand, hers falling back into her lap.

I could see the pain in Alice's eyes as Bella explained that she needed to be in her own room, and I knew the desire Alice had to be there if at any stage during the night she was needed because it was the same thing I was feeling. But the offer Alice made by having us all in her room was going to be detrimental to Bella not helpful. But Bella being who she was put her feelings aside for those of her best friend, and friends. Yet again the twin connection Bella and Hailey shared was brought out, by Hailey coming to her rescue again. I saw the look Bella gave Hailey as the 'I owe you one'.

We all watched Bella's retreating form leave the living room and head back up the stairs. "Well that was not what I was expecting." Edward said. I could see the admiration of Bella he had a few hours ago change. I was not sure why there was that change though, it wasn't like he didn't have some experience, and well at least that experience was consensual, not forced.

There was a little more discussion that I wasn't paying attention to. I moved back to where I was sleeping and curled back up into the makeshift bed on the floor. Eventually everyone else settled down and we all drifted off to sleep. I don't sleep very much or very heavily so when I heard noise coming from upstairs I got up to go and check on Bella.

I stayed out of her room by the door listening to her mumbling. I stayed there for a few seconds and when I was about to leave I heard her scream. I reached to open her door, glad that she hadn't locked it and cautiously made my way into her room. I went over to her bed, and knelt on the floor beside her, I tried to wake her. Gently shaking her and calling her name softly. She finally opened her eyes and looked into mine. I felt a stir of something in my stomach, that feeling became stronger when she smiled at me.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" I questioned quietly, as I gently reached out a hand to wipe the tears away that were falling down her cheeks. I don't think she had realised she had been crying when she reached up to wipe them away herself. She was still looking into my eyes when she said to me, "Jazz I'm okay. I am just relieving a few things that I wish I could forget." "Bella you screamed, and were mumbling in your sleep." She blushed as I told her this and my instant reaction was to bring my hand up and cup her cheek, knowing that this seemed to help calm her. I was surprised when she nuzzled her face into my hand, and I watched as she calmed and relaxed in my presence.

I was getting uncomfortable sitting on the floor the way I was and shifted slightly trying to find a more comfortable position. But that was hard seeing she had a hardwood floor. She moved quickly sitting up on the bed, I was worried that I had somehow crossed a line. She was looking at me, looking at me like she was trying to communicate something with me, but I was a little lost in her sudden reaction and a little worried by it so I missed the meaning of whatever she was trying to communicate with me.

"Jasper I am sure that you aren't comfortable their on the floor sit here with me. I'm sure my bed is much more comfortable then the floor." She whispered to me as she gently tapped the bed in the space she had just vacated, but she was looking at her lap and not at me. To say I was nervous was an understatement; I wasn't sure why she was offering this, if she was just doing this to make me comfortable or because she wanted this.

I reached out and lifted her face so I could see her eyes. "Are you sure about this Bella, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way." She sighed, then she spoke quietly to me, "Jazz, I can see how uncomfortable you are on the floor, please I feel better with you here and I feel safer." I simply nodded in response before I moved onto the bed beside her. I sat up against the headboard, a pillow resting behind my back, and my legs stretched out over her covers.

Once I was comfortable Bella curled her body around mine, her head resting in my lap. I stiffened momentarily but then I relaxed, knowing that it was Bella and she was feeling safe. I heard her sigh quietly, then I simply started running my fingers through her hair, it felt like silk, I had been wondering for a while what her hair would feel like to run my fingers through. Eventually I heard her breathing even out and I knew she was asleep again. I stayed that way running my finger through her hair until I eventually drifted off to sleep as well.

I felt movement beside me, and it took a moment for me to remember the events from last night. I moved slightly and Bella looked up at me and smiled, it was the first real smile I had ever seen on her angelic face. I simply smiled in return and then started running my fingers through her hand again. She kept looking up at me the smile saying on his face.

Bella moved and it brought my attention back to her. "Bella what are you doing it's still early?" he questioned me as he reached to grab my waist pulling me back to him and the bed. She snuggled back into my side for a second before looking up to me telling me she was getting up to make everyone breakfast. I sighed, I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep with her beside me. "Okay Darlin' let's get up then and go make the guys breakfast."

She got up then and walked over to her draws getting out clothing for the day. She motioned to the bathroom, indicating to me that she was going to change. I simply nodded and stayed sitting on her bed waiting for to come out. "Have a good sleep Darlin'?" I asked when she came back out. "Yeah it got a whole lot better. Thanks. What about you? I don't think that you would have been all that comfortable sitting there." She asked then she looked down at the ground. I couldn't have her feeling bad, knowing that was what she was feeling. I got up and walked over to her, lifting her chin so that she would look into my eyes and meet my gaze. "Bells that was, one of the best night's sleep I've had. That was because of you Bella; I haven't been so relaxed in a long time." I said truthfully, because I hadn't slept that well in years. I cupped her cheek and she nuzzled into it again. We stayed that way for a moment before she announced, "Come on Jazz let's go get started." With that we both left her bedroom and headed down stairs to kitchen to begin making breakfast.


End file.
